Too Much Pride
by TragicStoryteller666
Summary: Sasuke has let his pride get in the way of his and Naruto's relatioship. Naruto then quits his job as Vice President of the Uchiha District Company and has moved to South Korea with his best friend, Yuko. Sasunaru Yaoi! Review nicely please!
1. Of pain and guilt

"Are you sure you want to do this, Naruto?" A pink-haired girl asked a young man of golden hair. She was his secretary for six years now and she was obviously taken back by the news of his resignation. The blond was always happy with his job. But for the past two years he had been distant, a bit slower and always in a daze. Sakura, the secretary, always kept on the lookout for Naruto but he kept so distant that she dared not to ask if anything was wrong with him or not.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Naruto said and for the first time in the past two years he gave her a true smile. "Thank you for everything Sakura-chan!" He said in his old, cheery way that made Sakura gasp and hug him tightly.

"I hope you have a great life and fulfill anything and everything you want and deserve Naruto," Sakura said. Naruto nodded, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and handed her his letter of resignation. "I'll give this to Uchiha-sama when he gets back from his meetings." Naruto again nodded and gave her his new cell phone number and told her not to give it to anyone else. Naruto then, left The Uchiha District forever.

Sakura sat down at her desk and began shuffling through her mind. Uchiha Sasuke was the owner of the Uchiha District that had made the trading company be one of the most powerful and successful trading companies in the world. Everyone depended on the Uchiha District for technological trading. Uzumaki Naruto was the Vice President of the company and was the youngest in the Uchiha District's history to become Vice President and also the first one to become Vice President in only two years.

Naruto came straight out of business school when he landed a job at the Uchiha District and was always considered to be one of the luckiest post graduate student of business to automatically receive a job offer at the Uchiha District. He also did a great job and constantly got great bonuses and was on the few people who constantly got promotions other than the Uchihas. So, the question that had been going through Haruno Sakura's head and all of Naruto's close friends' was, 'What went wrong?'

Naruto went to his condo. He laid down on the bed and smiled a small, sad smile to himself. He ran his hand through his rather too long hair and drifted back to the memories. He then turned on his side on faced the wall sized windows giving him the perfect, beautiful vista of Tokyo.

"_I love you, Naruto." _Naruto smirked. "Sure you do Sasuke," Naruto said as he grabbed a small scrungy from the night table and tied his hair in a really tiny pony-tail. Naruto stood up and walked over to the window. He laid his forehead against the window and looked out at the Uchiha District Tower. "That's why I'm leaving you and everything else behind." Naruto walked over to his night table and grabbed the flight ticket and checked the time. He had to be there two hours before the flight actually departed. He grabbed his wallet, passport, his flight ticket, and the bag with his important documents. He had given his condo to his close friends Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru. Naruto never told him that he was planning on never coming back.

Naruto left his condo, gave the keys to his doorman and stopped a taxi to go to the airport. At the airport Naruto kept drifting away in his memories then a random flashback came to him.

~Flashback~

"_Come on Sasuke, one kiss," Naruto said as he leaned over Sasuke's desk and perked his lips. Sasuke gave him a glare and continued with his paperwork. Naruto went around the desk and sat right on Sasuke's lap. _

"_Stop being mean, Sasuke," Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke growled and shoved Naruto off of him. Naruto gained his balance and sat on Sasuke's desk. "Please." Sasuke stood up and grabbed Naruto roughly by the chin making Naruto wince in pain._

"_I said no," Sasuke said. "We can get caught and I'll loose it all." He shoved Naruto's chin back and let go, letting Naruto get a terrible sore in the back of his neck when his head was thrown back a bit too roughly and a bit too fast. Naruto began to rub the back of his neck and was shoved off of the desk hitting his elbow with the floor. "How many times do I have to tell you or are you that selfish?" Naruto flinched. He didn't want Sasuke to loose his job, not at all; but he hated having to meet Sasuke secretly. He hated having to hide his love for Sasuke because in the end, it was only his__ love, never Sasuke's. _

"_I'm sorry," Naruto said as he stood up. Sasuke scuffed and sat back down on his chair. He began to gather up all his papers. Naruto stood their, watching the wrinkles build up on Sasuke's forehead as he went through all the papers. "Do you love me Sasuke?" Naruto asked desperately. His hair was loose since the scrungy flew off when he hit the floor and his hair made him look more like a girl. Sasuke looked up and stood up. Sasuke walked towards Naruto and grabbed him by his hair and threw his head back harshly, causing the sore on Naruto's neck to worsen. _

"_Do you!" Sasuke demanded. "You nag so much, ask for so much, Naruto. What do you want from me?" Sasuke shook Naruto's head while asking the latter question. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and waited for a respond from Naruto but Naruto just shook his head and Sasuke let him go. "Just, get the fuck out!"_

_Naruto bowed and left Sasuke's office. Naruto walked to his office and locked the door. Naruto sat on the floor in front of the door. He brought his legs to his chest and buried his face in his hands. There, he began to cry his heart out._

~ End of Flashback~

"_Flight 32B from Tokyo, Japan to Seoul, South Korea would be departing in five minutes!" _

Naruto woke up from his daze, grabbed his bag, and walked into the plane. He had a friend in South Korea whom he went to business school with. Yoo Min-Hyukwas the name of the Korean man Naruto met. He was tall, had dark eyes and dark hair, and had tan skin like Naruto. Yoo, or like Naruto called him, Yuko to make his name sound more Japanese, came from a family of successful doctors. Yuko said he never really liked science so therefore didn't like medicine. Yuko also didn't like business but he said he had a better shot at it then being a model like he wanted to be. Naruto hoped that Yuko had become a model and followed his dream.

Yuko was a nice, hyper, and cheery guy just like Naruto. So it didn't really surprise Naruto when he tracked Yuko's number about four months ago, gave him a call, and said that he was moving to South Korea but needed a place to stay for at least a month until he found a job and then a place to settle down in and Yuko was more than thrilled and excited that his blue-eyes angel was coming over to stay! Naruto smirked and closed his eyes. He drifted to sleep for the whole two hours and a half flight from Tokyo to Seoul.

Naruto was highly impressed by the way Seoul looked. It was like Japan but at the same time, it really wasn't like Japan. No wonder it was the second largest metropolitan area in the world! Naruto was amazed. Of course, Tokyo was the number one largest metropolitan area in the world but Seoul was really amazing as well. Naruto stood their like a tourist idiot with his mouth slightly opened in awe at the sight of the city.

"Yoo-hoo, Naruto-chan!" Naruto looked to his left and smiled at Yuko. Yuko let his hair grow so it was below his ears. Naruto ran to him and gave him a hug while Yuko took advantage and threw Naruto over his shoulder as they both began to laugh. "Naruto-chan, your looking sexier then ever before, I'm jealous!" Yuko pouted as he put Naruto down and gave him a good look. Naruto chuckled.

"You're looking great as well," Naruto said as he ran his fingers through Yuko's hair. "And your really rocking that new look of yours, totally love the long hair. I told ya' it would look good on you." Yuko nodded and motioned for Naruto get in a car. Naruto gasped when he saw that it was an Italian sports car and looked at Yuko.

"Did I forget to mention," Yuko started. "I'm a model!" Naruto congratulated Yuko and got into the red sports car. Naruto had a great feeling about this. Naruto knew he had made the right choice and he was happy that he had his friend Yuko to help and probably will help him through this. Naruto could just feel it. This was a new beginning and he wasn't going to throw it away for anybody.

~Tokyo, Uchiha District~

"Uchiha-sama!" Sakura yelled at her boss as he was walking by. Sasuke looked up from his papers and walked over to Sakura with a quizzical look on his face. '_Sakura's Naruto secretary, what the hell does she want from me.' _Now, although Sasuke was the main boss of the company everyone had to report to Naruto. Naruto would then report everything to Sasuke. "Here," Sakura said as she handed Sasuke the letter Naruto gave her to give to Sasuke. It was sealed meaning that Sakura didn't open it.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he took the letter and saw that the envelope was blank on the front. _'Strange.' _

"Its Naruto's resignation letter." Sasuke's world went to a halt. This in his hands was Naruto's resignation letter? Sasuke looked at Sakura as she bowed and returned to her work. Sasuke walked towards his office, told Yamanaka Ino, his secretary, to take a message from everyone and anyone that called except for Naruto and not to let anyone in. Sasuke sat on the floor and shakily opened the letter. He read it carefully:

_Sasuke, I figured out something. Its funny because you always asked me _

_if I ever thought, and this time, I thought for a very long ass time. I_

_I thought for four months to be exact and finally figured it out. If there_

_is no more you than there are no more lies and hurt and pain but if _

_there is you, there are more lies more hurt and more pain and I chose_

_no more you. Why? Its simple, because I'm tired. Tired of everything_

_Tired of your hurtful words, your meaningless lies and your stupid _

_pride. God do I hate that fucking pride of yours. And I also figured_

_our something else. Its not that your too good for me but that your_

_too much of a terrible person for anybody! It was always about _

_your job, your family's name, that itch you got in your dick, and_

_God, that fucking pride! But no more of that, Honey! No more!_

_Here's my letter of resignation you egotistical son of a prideful bitch!_

Everything that Naruto said in the letter was hurtful. Bu the only reason why it was truly hurtful was because it was the truth. Sasuke then, just realized how much the blond meant to him. Sasuke left his office, got into his car, and drove to Naruto's condo. Sasuke walked up towards the elevator, waited impatiently for it and then waited impatiently again for it to reach Naruto's floor. When it reached Naruto's floor and he walked into the apartment, Sasuke was shocked to see Kiba and Shikamaru there instead.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked menacingly. Shikamaru was laying down on the couch reading a book while Kiba was playing a video game. Kiba paused his game and looked over at Sasuke.

"And who the fuck do you think you are?" Kiba asked. "Walking in here like you pay the bills and demanding where Naruto is at?" Sasuke walked towards Kiba and shot out his hand to grab for Kiba's shirt collar when Shikamaru grabbed his wrist.

"He went to Tokushima," Shikamaru said, eyes not leaving his book.

"Why the hell did you tell him, Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled.

"Because its troublesome and I already have a headache for you two to launch at each other," Shikamaru said calmly.

"What the hell is he doing so deep down there?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru scratched his leg with his opposite foot and shrugged. "Something about clearing his head or what not." Sasuke thought back to the letter for a minute and headed towards the door.

"Thanks," he said over his shoulder as he waited for the elevator. He was determined to get Naruto back no matter what.


	2. New job, new people

**Chapter 2**

**~Seoul, South Korea~**

"Wow!" Naruto stood at the door in awe as he looked at the amazing two-floored condo that Yuko lived in. Naruto's condo was big and had a nice view but Yuko's condo was amazing!

Yuko giggled behind Naruto and closed the door. "Isn't it nice?" Yuko asked as he sat on the couch at what seemed to be the family room. Naruto followed him and walked towards the wall-sized windows that gave a beautiful vista of Seoul just like his old condo back in Tokyo.

"Nice?" Naruto said. "It's amazing!" Naruto hopped towards the couch, making his hair bounce all over his face and landed on his knees on the couch next to Yuko.

"By the way," Naruto began. "I need to find a job." Naruto brought his legs forward and laid them on Yuko's lap as he laid back down on the couch. He rested his head on his hands allowing his tank top to ride up and reveal smooth skin.

"Take your time," Yuko said. "Speaking about jobs, I have to be at work in about an hour." Yuko looked at his watch and patted Naruto's leg. "Get up!"

"Why?" Naruto asked as he rose up from his laying position.

"Because your coming to work with me," Yuko stated.

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Yuko said. "And you chose the right outfit to wear." Yuko eyed Naruto's outfit. Naruto was wearing a pink tank top with loose khaki pants and black flats. Naruto's hair was loose so it made him look like the cute _girl_ that he was. Naruto blushed and giggled.

The ride to the photo shoot was amazing. Naruto got to see the beautiful city of Seoul and was highly impressed. Upon arrival, Naruto was amazed at the art gallery that they arrived at.

"This is where the photo shoot is going to be?" Naruto asked. Yuko nodded and gestured for Naruto to follow. They went through security quickly since Yuko apparently arrived a bit early and they sat at a table close to where they were going to be taking pictures.

"Hey Naruto," Yuko suddenly said. "Maybe you should try modeling as well." Naruto chuckled.

"I don't think I qualify for modeling." Naruto said.

"But of course you do. Look at you!" Yuko pointed out to Naruto. "Your extremely cute. You have beautiful blond hair, big, round blue eyes, a petite frame and tan skin. I would say that is like the perfect model figure."

Naruto blushed. "I'm short though." Yuko chuckled and leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. This was true. Yuko was 5'10 but Naruto only stood up to be 5'4.

"So what?" Yuko asked. "There are a lot of models who are short and they go big." At the same time, the fashion instructor and photographer came in along with three other male models.

"Yoo-Min!" the fashion instructor shouted. The flamboyant man ran to Yuko and gave Yuko a huge, wet kiss on the cheek. He turned his head and instantly discovered a true fashion god. "Oh my God! Who is this beautiful masterpiece sitting here with you?"

"Naruto this is my fashion instructor Hyuk Jien," Yuko said. "Hyuk, this is Uzumaki Naruto, he's my friend from Japan and he'll be living with me from now on." Hyuk Jien squealed with joy at the latter statement.

"A Japanese beauty indeed," Hyuk Jien said in delight. "Please tell me your going to be our new model." Naruto shrugged his shoulder and Hyuk Jien took that as a 'yes' and squealed in delight. "Ladies, I need my measuring tape and I need extravagant and sexy looking clothes, get me the best you can find!" The rest of the workers went into chaos because whatever Hyuk Jien wanted and needed for a good photo shoot he got it.

"Please stand up for me Naruto," Hyuk Jien said. Naruto complied and stood up and got whistles from the other three models. Naruto's face grew a bright red.

"Look at that," Hyuk Jien shouted in delight again as he took Naruto's measurements. "He has such a petite figure! Stay here while I go get some stuff for you to try on Naruto."

"Okay," Naruto said and Hyuk Jien squealed yet once again in delight at Naruto's cuteness.

"Does he always do that, Yuko?" Naruto asked. Yuko smirked and nodded. The other three models approached Naruto.

"Hello Naruto," one of the models who had brown hair and brown eyes with pale skin said as he took Naruto's hand and kissed it like a gentlemen. "My name is Hae, this over here is Jin-ho and Shin, it's a pleasure to meet you." The other two bowed. "Welcome to South Korea!" they all said in unison. This, Naruto thought, was going to be really interesting. Hyuk Jien called all the models, excluding Naruto, to the changing room.

"Wait just a minute Naruto," Hyuk Jien said. "We have to spend more time with you." Naruto nodded and stood there curling his hair with his finger.

"Japan neh?" Someone asked. Naruto turned his head and looked at the man who was standing next to him. Naruto's eyes widened at how similar this man was to Sasuke. Except this man's hair was shorter and he was a bit pasty looking. "I'm from Japan as well, Kyoto to be exact, but I studied in London." The man said. Naruto noticed the camera around his neck and figured that he was the photographer. "I'm Sai." Said man raised his hand and Naruto shook it lightly.

Naruto jumped at the shrieking sound Hyuk Jien made as one of the workers who was carrying some tea fell and spilled it all over his pants.

"How could you! This is custom-made French couture!" Hyuk Jien shouted. Naruto felt sorry for the worker, she looked new just like him.

"Don't pay any heed to him," Sai said. "He has to be the most flamboyant gay man I have ever met, not even my ex-boyfriend could match up with Hyuk Jien." Naruto chuckled.

"Is everyone here gay?" Naruto asked. Sai chuckled at how Naruto gave a slight blush at the mention of the word _gay. _

"Well, Hyuk Jien and Yoo-Min are 100 percent gay, most of the women here are straight and well the rest of us are bisexuals including me." Sai said with a smile at the end. Naruto smiled back at him. Although Sai resembled Sasuke a little, he sure wasn't a prideful bastard Naruto thought.


	3. Of searches and poses

**Chapter 3**

Uchiha Sasuke slammed the door to his condo and threw the keys to his car into the dark abyss of his home. It was nighttime, it was raining, and a certain Uchiha was taken for a fool. To say that Uchiha Sasuke was angry was an understatement.

"Tokushima!" Uchiha Sasuke was furious. "How dare Shikamaru lie to me!" Sasuke ripped his shirt open and threw his watch somewhere in the apartment. Sasuke walked in the dark all the way to his bedroom. Sasuke took off his pants and boxers in one shot an jumped in the shower. After he was squeaky clean, Sasuke got out of the shower and put on some shorts and laid on his bed, not caring that his hair was wetting the bed. Then, a memory ran through his head.

_**Flashback: Long Island, New York~**_

"_Sasuke!" a flamboyant young man with blond hair and big blue eyes shouted as he ran across the beach. His hair bounced around his face gracefully and his laughter was filled with warmth and joy. Sasuke turned around and gave Naruto a small smile. The business trip that they were on was for five months. The business was done in a month so they had a whole four months to themselves. _

_Here, people didn't have expectations of Sasuke with his personal life. No one cared that he was in love with a man or that he would probably not have a true heir to take over the Uchiha District. Sasuke here, let loose. He took Naruto places and held his hand in public, attended the gay pride festival and parade, kissed Naruto in public and told men that Naruto was his. _

"_Sasuke!" Naruto shouted again, this time with utter excitement as he picked up a sea shell that had an odd shape and color to it. "Isn't it cool and pretty?" Naruto asked as he ran up to Sasuke and practically shoved it into his face. Sasuke nodded his head and Naruto stuffed the sea shell into the little pouch Sasuke carried with him. Naruto looked out at the shore and closed his eyes to enjoy the lovely summer breeze that came about. _

"_Naruto," Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms from behind around Naruto petite frame (Sasuke having to bend down a bit of course) and laid his head on the blonde's shoulder. "I love you." Sasuke then turned Naruto's head and kissed him on the lips. Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as he stood on the tip of his toes (Sasuke still needing to bend down a bit). _

"_I love you too, Sasuke," Naruto said. Sasuke then let go of Naruto and laid down on the sand. He reached his hand out for Naruto to take and when Naruto took it, Sasuke brought him down and allowed for Naruto's head to lay on his chest. _

_**~End of flashback~**_

Sasuke realized he was crying when he sniffled. Naruto was not at Tokushima. Naruto wasn't there with him. But, at the same time Sasuke wondered, why would he be there? Sasuke only treated Naruto like a person when they were on business trips that weren't too close to Japan. But, Sasuke realized that he really wanted and needed Naruto. Naruto was his anchor in this cold and stressful world. Naruto was his reality and imagination in one. Naruto was his drug and antidote all in one.

Sasuke only had one thing in mind when he went to sleep that night. He was going to find and win Naruto back.

The next morning, Sasuke walked straight into his office and told his secretary, Hinata, to not allow anyone in or any phone calls unless it was Naruto. Sasuke did not pay any heed to his mountain of paperwork. Sasuke began requesting information on any new workers at any type of company all around the world. Sasuke had major connections and wasn't going to give up.

It was seven o'clock and Sasuke was still emailing, replying to emails, and talking on the phone with other companies. Sasuke was on a search mission. He felt like one of those ninjas that never gave up that his grandfather used to tell him stories about. Then, Hinata and Sakura came into his office.

"We're leaving Uchiha-sama," they both said in unison. Then, Sasuke remembered that Sakura was Naruto's secretary and closest friend. Hinata left the room first and just when Sakura was about to leave Sasuke told her to wait.

"Haruno-san," Sasuke started. "Please, sit." Sasuke pointed at the chair and waited for Sakura to sit. "Weren't you one of Naruto's closest friends?" Sakura nodded. "So, do you know where he is or a phone number where I can reach him."

"Well," Sakura started. "Naruto mentioned something about going to Sapporo and staying with the monks who live up there for awhile to clear his head. And as far as a phone number, Naruto gave me a number that ended up being disconnected." Sasuke nodded. Then, he remembered Shikamaru saying the same exact thing about clearing his head but apparently Naruto told Kiba and Shikamaru that he was going to Tokushima.

"But," Sakura started up again. "I doubt he's there."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I told Hinata and she said that Naruto told her that he was going to Kyoto, then Gaara said that Naruto told him that her was going to Sendai and even to his stepfather, Iruka, Naruto said he was going to Fukushima." Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto would never tell Iruka a lie. Which only meant one thing; Naruto really doesn't want to be found. Sasuke then dismissed Sakura after thanking her for her useful information.

"Where are you, Naruto?"

~**Seoul, South Korea~**

"Sexy!" Hyuk Jien squealed when Naruto came out of the dressing room. Naruto was wearing a short, blue, cocktail dress showing off his tan, skinny, but fit looking legs. The dress hugged Naruto's small curves beautifully and Naruto's hair was left in it's regular style; falling down a little below his chin and framing his face gracefully.

"Now walk for me honey," Hyuk Jien ordered. Naruto walked a bit wobbly on the high heels and stood up straight and struck a pose which was popping one hip out, leaning a bit forward, and twirling his hair in his finger while the other hand rested on the hip that was popping out. Everyone in the room whistled, squealed, and almost fainted.

"Sai!" Hyuk Jien shouted. Sai appeared in front of Naruto immediately and got his camera in position. He took three photos of the same pose and told Naruto to continue posing in whatever position he liked and felt comfortable in. Naruto kept giving his best poses which kept receiving whistles and howls.

"Alright!" Hyuk Jien shouted. The four other models appeared in dashing outfits. Hyuk Jien gave Naruto another outfit. Naruto came out a few minutes later in another cocktail dress but this one was red and was long on one side. Naruto was quickly learning how to walk with the heels. Naruto was then taken to the make-up room where they added black eyeliner, red eye shadow, and red lipstick with a bit of gloss. Then, Naruto was given a diamond necklace with a ruby in the middle.

"Now," Sai started. "Shin, I want you to lay down on your side but keep yourself propped up a bit by your elbow and fold your hands in front of your chest. Naruto stand behind him and strike your hip popping pose. Yuko, kneel down on one knee on Naruto's left and hold on to his thigh with one arm and have the other one on your hip. Naruto, leave a little space for Jin-ho to kneel a bit in front of you and Naruto rest your hand on Jin-ho's head. Now, Hae, stand next to Naruto." Everyone was getting into their positions. Everyone thought Hyuk Jien was going to have a heart attack out of sheer excitement.

"Hae your going to look like your pulling Naruto towards you by the necklace but your going to pull a bit from the side so I can get a picture of the ruby. Naruto your going to lean in a bit and have your head a bit thrown back but everyone's eyes has to be on the camera. Ready?" Everyone perfected their positions and waited for Sai to snap four pictures of the same position.

"This one is going to be perfect!" Hyuk Jien said as he ran towards Sai and hugged him.

After all the outfits Naruto and the other models had to change into and all the photo shoots, Naruto thought he was going to go blind from all the flashes. Everyone changed to their regular clothes and was leaving.

"Naruto!" Someone shouted just as Naruto was about to get into Yuko's car. Naruto looked up and saw Hae.

"Yes?" Naruto said confused.

"Here," Hae said as he gave Naruto his number. "Give me a call, I would love to get to know you better." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Let me give you my number as well," Naruto said as he reached into his pant's pocket and got out a piece of paper and a pen from Yuko.

"Really?" Hae said in amazement. Now Hae was delighted to not only have his number accepted by Naruto but also get Naruto's number as well. Naruto quickly wrote his number and handed the piece of paper to Hae.

"Bye," Naruto said and gave Hae a quick peck on the lips and got into the car as Yuko left. Hae stood there bewildered, touched his lips, and smiled to himself. He then got into his car and drove home.

"Oooooh," Yuko said as he was driving. "Not even a full day has passed and your already getting your freak on?" Naruto chuckled.

"Shut up, Yuko!" Naruto said playfully. He really wasn't going to regret moving to Seoul.


	4. Outfits, breakfast, and sex

**

* * *

**

Sorry, had to fast forward a bit. Can't write everything that happens for the awesome reviews by the way and hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**

* * *

  
**

**~1 Month Later~**

_Buzz Buzz Buzz! _Naruto turned off the alaram in frustration. He peaked from underneath the sheets and looked at the time. _07:45. Why so damn early? It's Thursday, we have no work today! _Naruto wondered. Naruto was having blissful dream with a certain model and that alarm scared the sleep out of him. Naruto stayed in bed for ten more minutes attempting to go back to sleep. It didn't work.

Naruto sat up, stretched, and untangled his hair with his fingers. Naruto stood up and fixed his bed. He kept cursing under his breath because Yuko's shirt was so big on him that it hung off one of his shoulders completely and he could just put shoes on and leave the house since it fit him like a dress. Naruto went into the kitchen and made himself some kimchi soup since he was in South Korea, not Japan where they had ramen. But Naruto had to admit that Kimchi soup had to be his second favorite food. It was extremely spicy but had a lot of flavor to it.

The flavory soup reminded him of a business trip he was on and they had went to Puerto Plata, Puerto Rico. The food from the Caribbean was extremely good and had so much flavor. He made a friend over there named Juan and learned that "Hispanic" food was like that.

Naruto smiled to himself and started eating his food. Yuko then showed up and prepared himself some hot cocoa. They sat across from each other in a comfortable silence. Then, Yuko spoke up.

"So," Yuko began. "How are things getting along with you and Hae?" Yuko asked teasingly. Hae and Naruto were still getting to know each other and didn't take the relationship as fast as Yuko wanted or expected.

"Everything is going great," Naruto chirped as he took the foam bowl and threw it in the trash can. "What about you and Jin-ho?" Yuko and Jin-ho were always on an off and on thing like Hae calls it. Sometimes they were together and sometimes they weren't.

"It's alright," Yuko said with a sigh. "We just haven't had sex yet and I'm getting sexually frustrated!" Naruto chuckled. He walked over to Yuko and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry," Naruto said. "I'm sure he has a good enough excuse." Naruto then went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Naruto ruffled his hair and went to his room. He put on some black flats and retreated to the kitchen where Yuko was having a lovely conversation with Jin-ho. Naruto giggled and decided to go for a walk. Just as Naruto stepped out of the condo and unto the elevator, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Silence. Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Hello?" There was shuffling in the background. "Hey it's rude to call someone and not say anything. I know your there!" Naruto was getting angry.

"Naruto?" This voice sounded familiar but Naruto couldn't really tell from where.

"Yes, this is him. And who are you?" The phone call dropped. Naruto let out an angry sigh and wondered who it was the whole elevator ride. Once he stepped out of the elevator Naruto saw Hae.

"Hae!" Naruto said happily. He ran and jumped on Hae, wrapping his legs around Hae's waist and arms around his neck. Hae smiled and held Naruto up by his ass. Naruto kissed Hae and earned a pleased moan from Hae.

"What're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I was going to take my boyfriend out for breakfast but I think I would rather have him for breakfast," Hae said. Naruto chuckled and let himself down from Hae. Hae held onto Naruto's hand and led him to the car when Hae noticed the outfit Naruto was wearing and stopped. "Why are you wearing that?" Hae asked a bit annoyed.

"I really need to go clothes shopping but in the meantime I'm stuck wearing Yuko's shirts as dresses," Naruto said. "Why, don't you like the way I look?" Naruto said as he twirled his hair in his finger in a girly fashion making Hae's groin do a little jump.

"I do like it," Hae said. "But if I like then other people would like it and I don't want anyone else's eyes on you unless those eyes are mine." Naruto awed him and gave him a quick kiss. "And I don't want anyone to try and touch you."

"But," Naruto said as he unfolded Hae's arms that were folded in front of him and laid Hae's arms around his waist. Naruto placed his hand on Hae's breast and leaned forward and waited for Hae to lean downward and kissed him. "If you're here, holding me like this, kissing me like this, and lecturing me like this." Naruto kissed Hae's jaw. "Then, I'll be safe from anyone else's clutches." To that, Hae lost all of his senses and practically threw Naruto into his car. Hae hurriedly got into the car, started it up, and left for his house at top speed. Meanwhile, Naruto texted something to Yuko that made Yuko giggle with joy and malice as he was about to have a bubble bath. The text read: _Bingo!_

Upon arrival to his home, Hae held Naruto bridal style and went through the gates of his home. His butler opened his door.

"Don't disturb us," Hae ordered and his butler nodded as he took Naruto up to his room. Hae entered his room and carefully laid Naruto on his bed. The red, silk sheets made Naruto stand out. His white shirt looked brighter along with his hair and eyes. Hae took off his own shirt. Naruto kneeled in front of Hae on the bed and ran his fingers across Hae's chest. Hae kissed Naruto hungrily as he took off Naruto's shirt/dress and threw somewhere in his room to be forgotten.

"Naruto," Hae said breathlessly as his hands roamed Naruto's petite frame. Naruto unbuttoned Hae's pants and shoved them downward. Hae kicked his pants off. Naruto slowly removed Hae's boxers. After Hae kicked them off, Naruto laid down and raised his hips to help Hae remove his own underwear. Hae removed it and planted a kiss on Naruto thigh that sent shivers up his spine.

"Hae," Naruto said as he stood off of the bed and gestured Hae to sit down. After Hae sat down, Naruto knelt in front of him and took Hae in his mouth with a slow rhythm. A few seconds later and Naruto was sucking Hae faster. Hae was in heaven and fell off when he came in Naruto's mouth. Hae looked down at Naruto and watched as Naruto ran his tongue over his own lips and swallowed Hae's seed.

Hae held Naruto up and laid him back down on the bed. He walked towards his drawer and poured a good amount between two of his fingers. Hae slowly let one finger enter Naruto's heat. Naruto gasped and threw his head back. Hae then added the second finger and scissor Naruto open.

"Now," Naruto said. Hae positioned himself between Naruto's legs and entered him. Naruto's was moaning all the way. Hae then started a slow rhythm.

"Faster!" Naruto demanded and wrapped his legs around Hae's waist. Hae smiled and went faster and deeper. Hae was delighted when he began hitting Naruto's prostate and got Naruto screaming his name in pure ecstasy. Hae then felt Naruto's walls tighten around him as Naruto came all over their stomachs and Hae followed him shortly.

Hae remained inside of Naruto as he laid on top of him trying to catch his breath. Then, Hae pulled out of Naruto and laid next to him. Hae watched as Naruto's chest kept rising and falling as he tried to regain his breath. Naruto then smiled.

"That was great!" Naruto said as he turned his head towards Hae. Hae smiled and kissed him. Naruto looked at Hae in the eyes. "Round two!" Hae stared at Naruto wide eyed as Naruto climbed on top of him and lowered himself on Hae's cock. Once Naruto's heat engulfed Hae, he came back to reality and realized that Naruto had already started a decent rhythm. Hae sat up and held Naruto's back as Naruto leaned backwards and exposed his neck to Hae. Hae sucked on Naruto's pulse as Naruto gained speed.

Hae leaned forward and kissed Naruto fully on the lips as he came again in Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hae's neck and rested his forehead against Hae's.

"Your something special Naruto," Hae said as he chuckled. Naruto smiled and looked at Hae.

"Am I your special something?" Naruto asked. Hae nodded

"You best believe, you're my special something," Hae said as he laid down, pulled out of Naruto and laid Naruto down next to him. Naruto cuddled into Hae. Hae smiled and went into a blissful sleep.


	5. Confrontations and Slutty Drugs

This chapter has very strong scenes which may include cursing, sex, drugs, and alcohol. You've been warned. Thanks for the lovely reviews!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**~Tokyo, Japan~**

"Sasuke!" A man shouted as he walked in on his sleeping son in his son's office. Sasuke woke up with a start. Uchiha Fugaku was not impressed by the way his youngest son was handling things nowadays. Sasuke was doing a great job and all of a sudden was lagging behind on his work.

Sasuke looked up at his father in annoyance. Sasuke didn't want to deal with him.

"What the hell has been going on here, Sasuke!" Fugaku demanded. Now, Fugaku was a man of few words and when he wanted o get his point across he did with very little words. That's how Itachi and Sasuke were raised. Fugaku was also a man who shouldn't be taken for a fool either or disrespected. So when Sasuke rolled his eyes and laid his head back down on the table, Fugaku grew furious.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Fugaku raised his voice. It was so loud that everyone behind the door of Sasuke's office jumped and hurriedly continued with what they were doing. Choosing to stay away from an Uchiha argument was safer. "You dare show such disrespect for your father!" Sasuke stood up abruptly and slammed his fists against the table, cracking it a bit.

"You damn right I'm showing you disrespect you ungrateful bastard!" Sasuke shouted back at Fugaku. Fugaku stood there in utter shock. "All you've ever done is made my life miserable with your fucking expectations and all glorious Uchiha title!" Fugaku stood their not being able to move. Sasuke was always his golden son, the one that listened to everything he had said without questions.

Sasuke shoved the mountain stacks of paper off his desk and angrily glared at his father. "It was always whatever you wanted. I never got to do what I wanted to do in life!" Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair angrily. "I don't want this company, I've lost everything; my youth, my joy, my brother, and my only love." By now Sasuke was whispering.

Sasuke then walked up towards his father and stood in front of him. Fugaku looked up at his slightly taller son.

"You were my downfall, father," Sasuke then said softly. "You were my achievement and downfall. Take your company, I don't want it, you can even take your Uchiha title because all it has done for me is torment my life." With that Sasuke left the Uchiha District forever.

Uchiha Sasuke had a pension at the age of 29. His father, Uchiha Fugaku, had sent Sasuke to study in the United States for high school and university so Sasuke had graduated early and was the youngest Uchiha heir to be the president of the Uchiha district at the age of 19.

Sasuke drove to his apartment, silently walked into the elevator and into his condo. Sasuke then remembered when he met Naruto five years ago.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Uchiha-sama," Hinata said as she poke her head from around the door. Sasuke looked up from his paperwork and waited for Hinata to speak. "There's a young boy here who had scheduled for an interview."_

"_Tell me about him," Sasuke demanded._

"_Well," Hinata started. "He recently just graduated business school, speaks five languages, and graduated with honors." Sasuke was impressed. _

"_How old is he?" Sasuke asked. Hinata quickly looked at the papers she had been reading. _

"_It says here that he was a gifted student and was skipped two grades and graduated high school early so he's 17 years of age, Uchiha-sama," Hinata finished. Sasuke now was highly impressed and shocked. Sasuke graduated at 19 and this kid had a college degree at 17!_

"_Tell him to come in," Sasuke said. Hinata disappeared. Sasuke watched as the young boy came in. Sasuke's eyes widened at how much of a girl he looked like._

"_Hi," the boy said. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you Uchiha-sama." Even the boy's voice was that of a girl who had a deep voice but nonetheless was a girl. Sasuke nodded and gestured for Naruto to sit. The rest of the interview went well and the next thing was Naruto had the job and Sasuke's heart. _

_**~End of flashback~**_

Sasuke smiled to himself as he sat down on the couch and laid his head back. Then, he remembered something Naruto mentioned only once in the time they had known each other.

_**~Second flashback~**_

"_Dobe, why do you know Korean?" Sasuke asked once when they were on a business trip to Kyoto. Naruto turned to him and smiled._

"_Back in business school, I had a friend who was from South Korea and he taught me how to speak, read, and write it. His name was rather confusing; Yoo-Min Hyuk but I always called him Yuko to make it sound more Japanese." Sasuke nodded and waited for Naruto to continue. "After we graduated, he gave me his phone number and email because he was moving back to Seoul. He said that I can could visit him whenever I liked and that all I needed was to give him a call or send him a message."_

_**~End of flashback~**_

Sasuke stood up abruptly. He ran towards his laptop and began looking up the name Yoo-Min Hyuk. Sasuke was shocked to see over 30 people by the same name until something came up. It was one of the Yoo-Min Hyuk's profiles.

_Name: Hyuk, Yoo-Min_

_D.O.B: 14 January 1987_

_Country of birth/citizenship: South Korea/Japan_

_Age: 22_

_Qualifications: Graduated Kyoto University for Business, speaks 4 languages, is the son of the famous Hyuk family which were the founders of the Hyuk Medical Institute of Seoul, South Korea_

_Occupation: Modeling_

_Current Address: Zip Code 134-876 South Korea, Seoul Y-gu building X-dong Condo floor_

_Phone number: 0987546321765_

_Households_

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_D.O.B: 10 October 1987_

_Country of birth/citizenship: Japan/South Korea_

_Age: 22_

_Qualifications: Graduated Kyoto University for business, speaks five languages, former Vice President of the Uchiha District_

_Occupation: Modeling_

_Phone number: 09876547324904_

Sasuke's jaw dropped. Naruto was living all the way in Seoul, South Korea and was a model! Sasuke was excited. He had finally found Naruto. Sasuke then picked up his phone and dialed the number on the screen.

"Hello?" Someone on the other end of the line said. Sasuke's voice hitched in his throat. "Hello?" Sasuke had no idea what to say. "Hey, it's rude to call someone and not say anything. I know your there!" Sasuke really had no idea what to say.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, this is him. And who are you?" Naruto asked. Then Sasuke remembered that if he told Naruto it was him, Naruto might run away to another country. Sasuke hung up. Sasuke sat at his computer desk in bewilderment. He finally had found Naruto!

"I found you Naruto." Sasuke said to himself. Then, Sasuke looked up Naruto's modeling pictures and was amazed at how fantastic he looked. Sasuke found himself going hard after just a few pictures. Then, Sasuke saw red when he read the headline of a Korean newspaper that was translated to Japanese: Models Uzumaki Naruto and Shien-ku Hae have made their relationship official.

There was a picture of Naruto held up bridal style in the arms of whom Sasuke guessed was Hae. Sasuke was furious. Naruto was being held in the arms of another man. Sasuke then booked a flight to Seoul, South Korea for the earliest flight as possible which was a flight that was leaving in four hours.

~**Seoul, South Korea~**

Naruto woke up with a loud yawn. Hae chuckled at the sight. Naruto smiled at Hae. Hae leaned down and kissed Naruto.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked. Hae grabbed his cell phone and noticed the text he got. He chuckled.

"It's 21:46 and Jin-ho said to meet up at a club, Yuko's going to be there," Hae said. Naruto gasped and jumped on Hae.

"But I need clothes," Naruto said as he pouted. Hae looked at him and smiled.

"How about you wear one of my dress shirts and put a belt on your waist," Hae said. "That could be your dress." Hae said as he attacked Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned and chuckled.

"I need a shower," Naruto said.

"I'll join you," Hae said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to the giant bathtub. They laid there and enjoyed each other's presence. That is, until the phone rang signaling that they needed to hurry up before Yuko had a heart attack.

Once they were dressed and Naruto had to take care of Hae's situation (since he went hard when Naruto showed him his outfit), they went to Hae's car and drove to the club.

Naruto was amazed by how packed the club was. Hae led Naruto by the hand to where Jin-ho, Yuko, and anyone else was waiting. Yuko squealed and hugged Naruto. Hyuk Jien was there and was drinking heavily. He was stumbling all over the place.

"Naruto," Hyuk Jien said as he leaned his head against Naruto's shoulder. "I need another drink. Come with me." Hyuk Jien held Naruto's hand and headed towards the bar. Hyuk Jien bought some drinks fro him and Naruto.

"Now," Hyuk Jien started. "We're going to have three shots without stop, unless its obviously to grab the other glass." Naruto nodded. "One, two, three!" Hyuk Jien and Naruto downed the shots in a few seconds. Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"This is really strong," Naruto said and Hyuk Jien nodded. "Let's have three more!" Naruto ordered six shots. Again, Hyuk Jien and Naruto downed their three shots.

"Again!" Hyuk Jien said as he ordered another six shots. Again, they played there little game. Hae showed up a bit tipsy himself but still quite aware of his surroundings.

"Naruto, I think that's enough," Hae said as he took the shot glass from Naruto's hand. Naruto leaned backwards to see Hae and almost fell backward. Luckily, Sai appeared behind him and held Naruto's head and helped him to sit steadily.

"Naruto," Sai said as he sat next to him. "Your drinking a bit too much. Don't follow Hyuk Jien example." Naruto giggled and laid his head on Sai's shoulder.

"I'm perfectly fine," Naruto said. Just when he finished that sentence he almost fell backwards again. Hae saw how gentle Sai was being and glared at him.

"Naruto," Hae said. "Dance with me." Naruto nodded and Hae helped him get to the dance floor. There, Hae and Naruto danced closely. After three songs, Naruto walked towards Sai and stood between his legs with his head resting on Sai's shoulder. Sai wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him there.

While dancing, Hae had received two new drinks that he had never tried and was already a bit over tipsy.

"Sai," Naruto said. Sai leaned Naruto backwards so he can look at him. "Your so hot." Naruto leaned in and kissed Sai. Sai leaned into the kiss and put his hand on the back of Naruto's head and pushed him forward to deepen the kiss. Now, they were nearly making out. Naruto stopped and took Sai's hand. They stumbled towards the bathroom and saw an empty stall and quickly ran for it. They closed the door, not bothering with the lock, and Naruto ravished Sai's lips. Sai snaked his hand up Naruto's thighs and underneath his dress-shirt.

"Sai," Naruto moaned out as he felt himself being lifted off the floor. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sai's waist and held himself up by holding onto the edge of the wall of the stalls. "Fuck me, Sai!" Naruto moaned out louder.

"Shhh," Sai said as he lowered his pants and lowered the girly underwear that Naruto was wearing. Slowly, Sai entered Naruto. Naruto moaned loudly. There were other sexual sounds in the bathroom so they weren't ashamed of what they were currently doing.

"Faster," Naruto shouted desperately. Sai went faster and began hitting Naruto's prostate. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the man who was so lovingly making him moan. This man was different though from when Naruto remembered. His skin was similar to that of alabaster, his eyes like coal, and his hair was blue/black and was spiky in the back but his bangs framed his face lovingly. This man looked at Naruto directly in the eyes.

"Sa-" Naruto gasped as his stomach tightened signaling that he was close to release. "Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as he came all over the wall of the bathroom. When did he switch position? The man came in him.

"Who's Sasuke?" Sai asked angrily. He roughly turned Naruto around to face him.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he giggled. Sai grabbed him by the throat. "C'mon Sai, I'll go get Hae and you two can do me both or do you want to do both me and Hyuk Jien?"

"Your drunk!" Sai said. "You're a drunken slut, that's all you are." Sai slapped Naruto roughly and left Naruto there. Naruto continued laughing and walked out of the stall to see a model that he once did a photo shoot with.

"Shushu!" Naruto said excitedly. Said man turned around with unfocused eyes and stared dead at Naruto.

"Naru-chan!" Shushu said. Naruto giggled and wiped off the white powder that Shushu had on his nose. "Do you wanna try some?" Shushu asked. Naruto nodded his head. Shushu rolled up a business card and handed it to Naruto. Naruto bowed his head over the sink and snorted the white powder. Naruto threw his head back and fell into a daze.

"Naru-chan," Shushu said as he snorted another line of powder. "So sexy." Shushu bit Naruto's neck and started sucking on his pulse. Naruto moaned and snaked his hand into Shushu's pants and stroked his member. Shushu gasped and moaned. Naruto took out Shushu's member and sat at the edge of the sink. Shushu shoved roughly into Naruto and Naruto cried out in pleasure.

"Faster, deeper!" Naruto cried out as his prostate was being hit lovingly. Shushu was on turbo speed and Naruto couldn't stop screaming in pleasure. Then, Shushu's friend shoved a pill into Naruto's mouth and he swallowed it.

Now all the drugs and alcohol Naruto had consumed were doing there magic and Naruto was seeing colors, creatures, and The Beatles singing in the corner of the bathroom. Naruto's eyes kept rolling to the back of his head from time to time. Naruto cried out when he came and then again when Shushu came inside him. Shushu remained inside of Naruto and leaned down to Naruto's side to snort more of the white powder. He put some on his thumb and gave it to Naruto so he could snort it. Naruto snorted it just as a man walked into the bathroom.

Naruto looked over at the man and grabbed him by his tie and pulled him closer.

"How about a kiss, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto in utter shock and terror. One thing kept ringing through his mind: _'What the hell happened to Naruto!'_


	6. Hallucinations and Confessions

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock. Naruto kept tugging on his tie and after a bit of tugging, Sasuke came back to reality.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said unsure of what to say until Shushu spoke.

"Isn't he just fuckable? Shushu said as he leaned in, still inside of Naruto and shoved a bit deeper into him. Naruto cried out. This, made Sasuke angry.

"Get away from him," Sasuke said menacingly. Shushu, so drugged up, just listened and pulled out of Naruto and walked over to his friend. Naruto sat there, head thrown back against the mirror, with his legs opened. Sasuke turned Naruto's head to see his face and saw a disgusting bruise on his left cheek.

"Come on, Naruto," Sasuke said as he snaked one arm underneath Naruto's legs and another under his arms and carried him off the sink. Naruto shoved Sasuke away and stumbled backwards.

"Not yet," Naruto turned around and snorted another line of powder and threw his head back. Sasuke lifted Naruto by his legs and threw him on his right shoulder. Then, Sasuke walked through the club. After going outside, Sasuke gently sat Naruto on the passenger seat and settled himself in the driver's seat. Sasuke drove off to the hotel he was staying in.

After the arrived at the hotel, Sasuke parked his car and carried Naruto all the way to the suite. He took Naruto to the bathroom and sat Naruto on the toilet. Sasuke took a wash cloth, soaked it in warm water and brought it to Naruto's face.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Naruto giggled and threw his head back. Sasuke sighed and gently moved Naruto's head so it was facing him. "Why?" Sasuke asked again.

"Because," Naruto said loudly. "This sets me free from the hellhole I go through everyday in my mind." Naruto said pointing to his head. Naruto began singing a song by The Beatles.

"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds!" Naruto sang loudly, stood up, and started swinging his arms. Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's wrists.

"Let's go and bathe together," Sasuke said with a small smile. Naruto nodded. Sasuke undressed himself and then turned to Naruto. After Sasuke undressed Naruto he noticed all the love bites he had from his jaw all the way to his collarbone and the bruises he had on his hips. Sasuke settled himself in the bathtub and settled Naruto in between his legs. Naruto leaned his back against Sasuke's chest and laid there.

"Do you still love me, Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly asked. Sasuke realized that he had wrapped his arms around Naruto's body and leaned his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"Always," Sasuke said and kissed Naruto's jaw.

"Then, why?" Naruto asked. Sasuke knew exactly what he was talking about. Sasuke sighed.

"Because," he began. "I was stupid." Naruto leaned forward and turned around to look at Sasuke. Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke kissed back desperately. Naruto then giggled mid-kiss.

"I wonder what Hae is doing?" Naruto moved away and wondered and began making airplane noises as he reached out his arms to the ceiling, attempting to get something that only existed in his drugged up head.

"Hae?" Sasuke asked and then remembered the news he read about Naruto being Hae's girlfriend since everyone thought Naruto was a girl. Naruto kept humming a different song of The Beatles and began splashing water all over the bathroom. Sasuke got out of the tub and reached for a robe and held it out of for Naruto.

"C'mon Naruto," Sasuke said. "You need to dry up."

"Awwwwww," Naruto said in a childish manner. "But I was just playing with John." Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "Who's John?" Naruto scuffed.

"John Lennon of course!" Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, say bye," Sasuke said unsurely. Naruto waved at John Lennon and stood up and put on the robe. Sasuke put on his robe and led Naruto towards the bedroom. Naruto then ran to the glass wall which was the window and practically broke it when he ran at it in full speed. Sasuke grabbed the collar of Naruto's robe and held tightly. Naruto screamed.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed. "Don't jump!" Sasuke smoothed out Naruto's hair and rubbed his back. Naruto was full blown crying now. Sasuke was trying to figure what drug it was that Naruto took. It certainly wasn't cocaine. Naruto then calmed down and looked at Sasuke.

"Sai!" Naruto said angrily. "Why did you hit me and then leave me in the bathroom!" Sasuke looked down at Naruto quizzically.

"Who's Sai!" Sasuke said now furious. Naruto blinked and looked at him for a minute before responding.

"Sai?" Naruto looked around the room and began to tremble. "Sai's my photographer, we had sex and then he hit me and left me in the bathroom!" Naruto said crying again. Naruto held onto Sasuke like his life depended on it and Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly.

"I called for you," Naruto suddenly said. "You came, a bit later, but you still came." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. A few minutes passed and they stood there, hugging each other until the drug got into one of it's other effects and Naruto shoved Sasuke away.

"Why did you do it!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked at him confused. "You said you loved me then rejected me every time we were in public!" Naruto by now was shaking all over and hugging himself.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto cried harder.

"I just wanted you to love me back," Naruto said as he fell to his knees. Sasuke knelt in front of him and hugged him.

"I do love you, Naruto," Sasuke said. "Please remember that; I love you." Naruto stopped crying.

"I'm sleepy," Naruto said. "Sleep with me." Naruto looked up at Sasuke with unfocused eyes. Sasuke nodded and picked up Naruto. He then laid Naruto down on the bed and laid next to him. He brought the covers over them and held Naruto against his chest.

Sasuke waited ten minutes, snuck away, and turned on his laptop. He checked all the hallucinogen drugs. Then, Sasuke came across Lysergic acid diethylamide aka LSD. Sasuke was in shock and fear. This drug was illegal in over 80 countries and was highly addictive. The Beatles were known for being drugged up on this. _No wonder Naruto was hallucinating them. _Sasuke thought. He needed to treat this immediately.

Sasuke went to the kitchen and made himself some Korean tea and sat back down in front of his laptop. It was five in the morning so no need for sleep. Sasuke shut his laptop and sat at the living room and watched television.

**~Three Hours Later~**

"Sasuke!" Sasuke had fallen asleep on the couch when he heard his name being screamed. "Sasuke!" _Naruto_, Sasuke thought as he ran towards the room. Naruto was rocking himself back in forth.

"My body hurts!" Naruto shouted again in pure agony. Sasuke ran towards him and held his face gently. Naruto was crying really hard. "It hurts so much."

"Let's go to the hospital," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and continued crying. Sasuke called an ambulance and waited impatiently. The ambulance came, wrapped Naruto on a carrier and put him in the ambulance. Sasuke followed the ambulance in his car. When they arrived, Naruto was taken to the emergency immediately.

"What's happening?" Sasuke asked as he saw Naruto shaking in a terrible way. A nurse who spoke English came to him.

"He's having a seizure we have to pump his stomach," the nurse said. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and paced the emergency room. Then, Sasuke saw a man asking for Naruto, Sasuke looked at the man and realized that he wasn't Hae.

"Why are you asking for Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he approached the man.

"I'm his roommate," the man said. "Who are you?" Sasuke stared at the man angrily.

"So you're Yuko?" Sasuke asked menacingly. Yuko faced Sasuke and realized that Sasuke towered him by a good five inches! "You're the asshole who introduced Naruto to your drugged up, fucked up world!" Sasuke had Yuko by the collar. Yuko's eyes widened and whispered.

"Your Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke's eyes widened. "You're the asshole who chose your company over Naruto! And here, a fluke happened and your all over him!" Yuko yelled. Everyone in the hospital was now staring at the two.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" a doctor came out and said. Sasuke immediately let go of Yuko and ran towards the doctor.

"Yes?" Sasuke said. "How's Naruto? Where is he? Can I see him?" The doctor raised his hand to quiet the desperate Uchiha.

"He's fine," the doctor said. "But, he was exposed to a really addictive drug so you must take extra care of him or take him to rehabilitation center immediately." Sasuke nodded and asked if he could see Naruto. The doctor nodded and told him the room number.

"Naruto?" Sasuke poked his head into the room and found Naruto laying on his side, his back towards the door.

"Why did you come for me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked not turning around. Sasuke walked into the room and closed the door.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Sasuke asked. Naruto ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Did you mean everything you said?" Sasuke ran to Naruto's side and turned him so he was facing Sasuke in the face. Sasuke saw that Naruto's eyes were bloodshot and teary. Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately.

"Every fucking word," Sasuke said. Naruto hugged him tightly.

"How can you love me after all I've done?" Naruto asked.

"How can _you _still love me after the hell that I put you through?" Sasuke asked in return. "I love you and we'll get through this." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"Come back to Tokyo with me," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Fine, I will," Naruto said. Sasuke gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"He will not go anywhere!" Sasuke and Naruto looked at the person at the doorway. Naruto gasped.

"Hae!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he glared at the man.

"Yes, he is," Sasuke said as he stood up and walked towards the slightly shorter man. "And no one is going to get in our way, especially you, Shien-ku Hae!"


	7. Proposal

Again, thanks for the reviews!! I'm glad that your glad that I'm posting up new chapters really fast!!! ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hae stared up at Sasuke. Hae was infuriated. First, Naruto gets drunk and disappears, then he finds out that he had sex with Sai, and now, he's leaving with this Sasuke guy!

"Who do you think you are!" Hae shouted in frustration. Naruto stared at Hae in shock but he was afraid for Hae, Sasuke wasn't one to be messed with, especially when he wanted to do something. Uchihas got what Uchihas wanted, no argument or discussions.

"Hae!" Naruto shouted. "Just leave. I'll talk to you later." Naruto stood up slowly, clenching his stomach and moving behind Sasuke. Sasuke instinctively wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"You don't have to talk to him Naruto," Sasuke said as he leaned down and kissed Naruto's head. Hae's face turned red with anger.

"You!" Hae started. "You little slut!" And he launched forward for Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened in pure horror. Hae was fast but not as fast as Sasuke. Sasuke immediately reached for Hae's fist that was directed towards Naruto and grabbed him by the collar.

"You dare lay a finger on Naruto and I would personally get rid of your body in two hours!" Sasuke said menacingly. Naruto now was hyperventilating. He couldn't stand all the noise that was going, he couldn't stand the scene. He needed something. Naruto began to tremble. He needed that delicious white powder that made him forget about everything. Naruto's fingers were twitching. Where was it? That delicious powder. That sugary sweet. Where did it go?

"You and Naruto are over," Sasuke said slowly. "You can't even take care of him. He was beaten and given substances that could have been prevented if you were that type of boyfriend." Hae fell to his knees. He really, really, liked Naruto but what Sasuke was saying was true. He did a terrible job.

"I'm sorry," Hae said, got up and left. Sasuke sighed and turned around. His eyes almost bulged out of its sockets as he saw Naruto rocking back in forth in the corner and trembling.

"I need it Sasuke," Naruto said. "Give it to me!" Naruto was now crying. Sasuke walked over to him. "Give it to me, please." Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he knelt in front of Naruto. "You don't need the drug. You're stronger than that, fight the urge."

"I can't! But the drug would set me free and make me stronger and… and…" Naruto began scratching his arm. "And it makes me feel relaxed, without any worries." Sasuke was feeling guilty. If he had been more affectionate towards Naruto, he most likely wouldn't be going through this. The doctor came in suddenly.

"How are you do-," the doctor was cut off by the site. Sasuke looked up at the doctor with distressed eyes. "So, the addiction has already begun?" Sasuke nodded as he cradled Naruto. "I suggest you go back to Japan immediately."

"I know," Sasuke said as he sighed with relief. Naruto had finally fallen asleep.

The next morning was hell! After Sasuke checked out Naruto from the hospital and they returned to their hotel room, Naruto was on a mood swing. He refused to get out of bed or out of Seoul.

"I don't want to go back to Tokyo!" Naruto shouted at an stressed out, annoyed Uchiha. "I'm not going!"

"Yes you are!" Sasuke shouted back. "Now go shower, get dressed, stop your bitching and lets go!" Naruto threw a pillow at Sasuke which he easily avoided and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Why do we have to leave?" Naruto said angrily.

"Because I have a friend who's a doctor and works in a rehabilitation center that's top of the line," Sasuke said as he picked up all the pillows and magazines Naruto had thrown at him.

"So that's what your planning?" Naruto said softly. Sasuke looked up at Naruto when he heard how sad and broken his voice sounded. "Your going to lock me up in a place and abandon me." Naruto said as tears ran down his cheeks. "You bastard! You asshole! You.. You.. Uchiha!" Naruto shouted as he stood up on the bed and ran towards one side, jumped off, and ran towards the door. Sasuke was on his tail and when Naruto went to open the door Sasuke slammed it shut and kept his hand there.

"I'm _NOT_ going to abandon you!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto in frustration. Naruto continued crying. "I'm not going to leave you or lock you up in a forsaken place, Naruto! Why can't you understand that? Was I that terrible?" Naruto eyes shot up to see Sasuke's depressed and teary ones.

"What?" Naruto asked as he saw a tear roll down Sasuke's cheek.

"Did I treat you so bad that you can't trust me anymore? Did I turn you into this!" Sasuke shouted as he fell to his knees in front of Naruto. Sasuke hugged Naruto's waist and rested his head on Naruto's stomach. Naruto looked straight ahead, wide-eyed and confused.

"I'm so sorry," Sasuke said as he held on to Naruto like a life line. "I'm so, so, so sorry." Naruto then saw something flash before his eyes. Something he only remembered now.

_**~Hotel de la Montagne, Montreal, Canada~**_

"_Naruto," Sasuke said softly as they bathed in the nice bathtub full of rose petals. "If I gave up everything and asked you to marry me, would you say yes?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. _

"_Would you give it up?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded._

"_In one more year or two I could retire and have a pension and I could support the both of us and you wouldn't have to work," Sasuke said. "Besides, my grandfather left me his fortune before he died so that can also be our back up." Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock. _

"_And what if I say no," Naruto asked teasingly. Sasuke leaned forward and attached himself to Naruto's pulse._

"_Then," Sasuke started as he leaned down and licked one of Naruto's hardened nipple. "I would have to take you by force and get you drunk just so you can say yes to the lawyer who would be marrying us." Naruto attempted to giggle but the way Sasuke was twirling his tongue made him moan instead. _

_Afterwards, they went to a club and got incredibly drunk. Luckily they had their own driver to make sure they didn't do anything stupid and Sasuke always kept a secret bodyguard for Naruto for whenever they went on a business trip. _

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Naruto choked back a sob and smiled.

"You proposed to me once," Naruto said calmly as Sasuke looked up at him after calming down. Naruto looked down at him and gave him a sad smile. "You proposed to me and I said yes but we had gotten drunk that night so I didn't remember." Naruto began to cry but continued speaking.

"I kept nagging you and completely forgot about the plan you had. I blamed you for it all, ya'know," Naruto said as he began to tremble. "But, in the end, it was my fault. I brought this all upon myself." Naruto continued crying. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. Yes, he did have a plan. He was going to work for another year and retire so he could have a pension to support them and yes, he was _going to _propose to Naruto but he didn't remember ever proposing before hand or telling him about his plans.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly as he stood up and held Naruto's face in his hands. "I don't know what your talking about." Naruto gave a sad chuckle.

"Of course you don't. We were drunk!" Naruto said as he sniffled and calmed down. Then, Sasuke remembered when they went to Canada and stayed at a hotel in Montreal. _I did propose to Naruto!_ Sasuke thought.

"You said yes?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and wiped his tears away. Sasuke leaned into Naruto's ear.

"Then how about we go, get a lawyer, and get married right now?" Sasuke suggested. Sasuke leaned back and Naruto looked at him in shock.

"You still want to marry me?" Naruto asked.

"Do _you _still want to marry me?" Sasuke asked in return. Naruto nodded. "Then, its settled. We're getting married today!"


	8. Plans gone wrong

Thanks once again for the awesome reviews!! This chapter contains drug usage and curse words even though i don't know why we have to censor shit in this country. We're gonna learn all this shit anyway. But, let's get on with the fucking story. Enjoy ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sasuke was calling the closest lawyers in Seoul. He had been searching online for two hours. _Two mother fucking hours!_ Sasuke thought as he kept calling lawyers and was only replied with an answering machine. Naruto even showered, ordered something to eat from room service, and was _now _napping! Sasuke was getting aggravated and then remembered he didn't have rings. _Duh, that should be the first shit you should be getting retard! _Sasuke mentally kicked himself and was debating whether he should wake up Naruto or take advantage of the fact that he was asleep and get some wedding rings. _Well, I'm probably going to be out for about two to three hours and Naruto's naps are actually human slumbers so I think its alright if I leave him here. _And with that thought in mind, Sasuke grabbed his car keys and left.

"Hello sir," the receptionist said. "How may I help you?"

"I forgot my room key in my room so can I get a new copy," a man in all black said as he easily assorted his plans in his mind. Now that Sasuke was gone, taking Naruto wouldn't be too hard.

"And what's your last name, sir," the cute receptionist said. Sai smiled at the receptionist, making her blush.

"Uchiha," Sai lied as he snatched the room key from the flirtatious receptionist and impatiently waited for the elevator. _Naruto's mine now. _

_**~With Sasuke~**_

Sasuke went to about three jewelry stores but still couldn't find the right ring for Naruto. Then, he came upon a pawn shop. He didn't want to look like a cheap guy but you usually found some interesting things in pawn shops that people are stupid enough to pawn without knowing the true value. Sasuke looked at the displays of jewelry. Then, he finally came upon a ring that caught his eyes. It was a silver ring with a sapphire diamond in the middle with two white diamonds on its side and white diamond wings coming out of the hearts.

"How much does this one cost?" Sasuke asked the old man who was reading a newspaper.

"That one's pricey, kid," the salesman said with a sarcastic tone. Sasuke glared at the man.

"_Pricey" _isn't an actual price," Sasuke snapped at him that the man was thrown back a bit and dropped his newspaper. "How much is it?" Sasuke asked again in his calm fashion. The man was confused and disturbed by how this kid could go from calm, to angry, to calm again. All he knew was that he wanted him out of his store.

"3,000!" the man said in hopes to get rid of the disturbing kid that made him feel uncomfortable. Sasuke reached into his pocket, counted the money, placed the money on the counter and nodded at the man with a smirk.

Then, Sasuke went back to the jewelry shop and got them plain silver and white diamond wedding bands. Sasuke reached into his breast pocket when he felt himself vibrating and picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?" Sasuke said.

"Where did you go?" Naruto asked groggily. Sasuke smiled.

"I went to buy our rings," Sasuke said plainly as he tried to stop a taxi.

"Really!" Naruto asked excitedly that made Sasuke's smile widen a little, but just a little.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. Sasuke placed the little bag with the rings in his pocket and attempted to stop a taxi.

"Where are you now?" Naruto asked as he heard Sasuke curse.

"Attempting to catch a taxi," Sasuke said with an annoyed tone.

"Who the he-," Naruto cut off for a moment.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Someone's knocking on the door," Naruto said. "I'm just gonna go and open it."

"Who's knocking?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said with a hint of confusion. "I'm going to open the door ri- Oh my god!" Naruto said shocked. Sasuke was walking down the street to try and get a taxi in the corner and came to a halt when he heard Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke asked a bit concerned.

"Sai!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard Naruto scream Sai's name and he heard rumbling signaling that Naruto had dropped the phone. Sasuke's heart was pounding painfully in his chest as he heard Naruto screaming and noises meaning that Naruto was struggling. Then, all the noises stopped. Sasuke immediately dashed for the corner and luckily got a taxi. He gave the taxi driver the name of the hotel.

"Well, hello Sasuke," a man's voice came on the phone. "I finally get to speak to you."

"What the hell have you done with Naruto!" Sasuke demanded.

"Nothing, just knocked him out and stuff but nothing major," Sai said mockingly. "Naruto's mine from now on." Then the phone hung up. Sasuke stared at the phone and nearly crushed it in his grip.

"Step on the gas, you slow ass fucking driver!" Sasuke shouted at the driver. The driver glared at Sasuke from the rear mirror but accelerated nonetheless.

_**~With Naruto~**_

"What do you want from me!" Naruto shouted as Sai tied his hands. Sai chuckled and smiled.

"Your little slutty body, what else?" Sai said as he snaked his hand underneath the shirt Naruto was wearing. Naruto felt disgusted and struggled.

"Stop it!" Naruto screamed as he bit down on Sai's arm. Sai grunted and held Naruto by the hair.

"So, you want it like that, huh?" Sai asked as he pulled Naruto's head back by the hair painfully. Naruto hissed. "Nice and rough, eh? Just like the little slut that you are." Naruto spat in Sai's face.

"You're an asshole!" Naruto shouted. Sai became irritated as he wiped his face. Then, he slapped Naruto hard across the face. Naruto fell, hitting himself on the side with the edge of the coffee table. Naruto yelped in pain.

"I'm going to fuck you," Sai said as he approached Naruto. "Over and over again until your weeping in pain and is sore all over." Sai grabbed Naruto by the chin and leaned towards his ear. "And your going to let me."

"What the fuck makes you think I'll let you do anything to me!" Naruto said angrily. Naruto was angry but at the same time scared. _Sasuke, help! _Naruto thought as Sai dug into his shirt pocket and took a small bag with white powder. Sai opened it and brought it close to Naruto's nose. Naruto eyes widened.

_That smell! _Naruto thought. _Oh my god, that beautiful delicious smell. _Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he thought about the white powder like it was ecstasy. _That oh so sweet, delicious, tearful, beautiful smell. God, do I love that smell. _Sai smirked. He took the bag of LSD away from Naruto. Naruto snapped back to reality.

"No!" Naruto shouted. Naruto struggled since he had his hands tied up. "Give me!" Naruto nearly jumped on Sai.

"If I untie you, would you not run away?" Sai asked as he shook the bag in the air.

"No," Naruto said. "God no!"

"And would you do anything I say?" Sai asked again.

"No!" Naruto shouted. "Just give it to me!" Sai smiled as he untied Naruto. Naruto jumped and tried to get the bag but Sai pushed him back down. Sai went over to another table and poured a small amount of powder on the table. He made a thin line with the edge of his pocket knife and rolled up a business card and handed it to Naruto. Naruto took it greedily and snorted the thin, white line of powder. Naruto threw his head back in pure ecstasy.

Sai tested his approach a bit and leaned in to kiss Naruto. Naruto backed away a bit slowly, but nonetheless backed away. Sai frowned and poured more LSD and was able to make three thin lines of powder. Naruto leaned in and snorted one, rubbed his nose and savored the moment. Then, he snorted the second line and did the same thing again. He finally snorted the third line and repeated the ritual.

"One more," Naruto said as he giggled and leaned his head against Sai's chest. Sai patted his head and smiled.

"Two more," Sai said. "You've been a good boy." Sai poured out the powder made two lines and had Naruto snort it. Sai tested his approach again and almost jumped with joy when Naruto leaned into the kiss instead of away from it. Sai ravaged Naruto's lips as Naruto was lost in **L**ucy **S**norted **D**rugs world.

Sai removed the overly huge shirt Naruto was wearing which he guessed belonged to Sasuke and threw it elsewhere. He removed his own shirt and leaned in and sucked on one of Naruto's perky nipples. Naruto moaned and tried to reach out for something in his imagination. Sai was about to remove Naruto's underwear when he heard the door being slammed. Sai looked up and saw Sasuke and about four Korean cops and two detectives at the door.

"You!" Sasuke said panting. "Fucked with the wrong person!" Sasuke said menacingly. Naruto rolled over onto his stomach and played with the shirt that he was wearing. Sai looked shocked. _How the hell did this guy get cops and even detectives so fast! _Sai thought as he looked back down at Naruto. He couldn't used Naruto get away, that would be more charges. So, Sai did something that he hadn't done since he was 18 years of age. He gave up

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, Sai is older than Sasuke by about 3 years so he's 32. Sorry i forgot to mention that. He's the oldest out of the whole situation. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was really bummed the fuck out when i wrote the last chapter. Had no idea how the fuck to continue this shit! and i'm pretty fucking sure im going to get comments on my fucking language. But don't care unless there funny comments. That's acceptable in Gabi's book.


	9. Proclaiming love

Again another chapter. This one's shorter. Thanks for the reviews!!!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sai gave himself in and confessed to everything he had done. He wasn't faced with serious charges since he admitted to his charges. Sai was to go to prison for two years. After Sasuke spoke with the detectives and was satisfied with what they decided was a far-enough punishment for Sai he returned to the hospital room that Naruto was in. Sasuke's head was throbbing from all the stress. He really needed a cigarette at the moment.

"Naruto?" Sasuke entered the quiet room and noticed a bundle of sheets in the middle of the room shaking profusely. "Naruto?" Sasuke approached Naruto. Naruto sniffled and tried to hold back his tears. "Its alright."

"No its not!" Naruto shouted as he threw the sheets off of him and stared painfully at Sasuke's stressed eyes.

"I promise" Sasuke started. "We'll get through this together." Sasuke sighed and massaged the back of his neck. He opened his eyes when his head was down and noticed a terrible rash on Naruto's arm.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked as he nodded over to Naruto's arm and looked at Naruto. Naruto instantly hid his arm behind his back and Sasuke knew that it must have been bad if Naruto didn't show it to him. "Naruto," Sasuke said sternly as he reached out for Naruto's arm. Naruto moved backwards. Sasuke reached out again and Naruto shifted backwards again. "Naruto!" Sasuke was getting angry. Naruto shifted backwards again and was met with the metal headboard.

"Its nothing," Naruto finally said. Sasuke hooked his hands underneath Naruto's knees and pulled Naruto towards him. Naruto gasped and struggled but Sasuke was too big and too strong. Sasuke laid his chest on Naruto's petite one and grabbed Naruto's left arm. There, on Naruto's forearm was a disgusting rash that looked it like it even bled. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he got off of Naruto and paced the room angrily out of pure frustration and stress. Naruto began to cry.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said in a throaty, broken voice. Naruto laid there silently crying. He just let the tears roll down his cheeks and unto the sheets. "I really am, I can't help it and I'm really sorry for my weakness, but I can't control it." Naruto was calm when he spoke. Sasuke stood in front of the window, back facing Naruto.

"I know you are," Sasuke said. "And that's the problem." Naruto turned his head and looked at the back of Sasuke's head.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shifted a little.

"I know that your sorry," Sasuke said again. "If you were another person you would just try to escape every time you got the opportunity. But your fighting it." Sasuke turned his head and looked at Naruto. "You were fine before Sai showed you the powder meaning that you could probably be fine without seeing it at all."

"But when everything gets out of order I crave it," Naruto said sadly.

"That could be dealt with by going to the rehabilitation center once, twice a week." Sasuke walked up to Naruto and carried him by one arm. Sasuke sat down and sat Naruto on his lap, settling Naruto's legs to wrapped around his waist. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto passionately on the lips. Naruto gave in desperately and clung to Sasuke's shoulder like a life line.

"I love you and no matter the hardships," Sasuke said mid-kiss. "You won't go through it alone because I'll be there." Naruto moaned out loud as Sasuke sucked on his pulse. The hand that Sasuke kept on Naruto's lower back was now moving into his underwear. Naruto gasped and shivered as Sasuke inserted one finger into him. Naruto moaned and grinded his hips onto Sasuke's finger.

"We haven't had sex in awhile," Sasuke said huskily and removed the hospital gown that Naruto was wearing. Naruto attempted to cover himself with his arms. Sasuke growled and pried Naruto's arms away from his flawless body and adjusted Naruto's arms around his own neck. Although, Naruto's body closely resembled that of a girl's it wasn't. First of all, Sasuke hated boobs and Naruto didn't have that. Secondly, girl's were too curvy, Naruto had small curves. Thirdly, Naruto was better looking than any girl could possibly attempt to be.

Naruto nibbled on Sasuke's earlobe and received a lovely small grunt of from Sasuke. Sasuke inserted a second finger and did a scissoring motion. Naruto threw his head back and moaned. Naruto got off of Sasuke and kneeled in front of him. Sasuke rested his upper body against of arms that were laying behind him to hold himself up. Naruto took all of Sasuke into his mouth. Sasuke felt like deep-throating Naruto right then and there but that could be for another time. After, Naruto lavished Sasuke enough Naruto cradled himself in front of Sasuke and laid his knees on either side of Sasuke. Then, Naruto lowered himself onto Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke quickly switched position and had Naruto lying down on his back on his head with Sasuke over him. Sasuke started out slow.

"Faster!" Naruto demanded and Sasuke quickened his pace. Naruto felt like he was floating on cloud nine, whatever that meant since he had no idea why the clouds would be numbered. Sasuke was bigger then the rest of them and made him moan in ways that the others didn't.

"Don't start comparing me to the others!" Sasuke said angrily. Naruto blinked up at Sasuke.

"I just can't help that your way better than all of them and I just have to compare," Naruto said through moans and grunts. Sasuke gave him a small smile.

"Still," Sasuke started as he switched the position and had Naruto lying on his side hitting his prostate lovingly. "I want you here. Enjoying this and keeping _only _us in mind." Naruto mewled in pleasure as Sasuke kept hitting his prostate. Then, Naruto felt the tightening in his stomach and suddenly came. Sasuke blinked but continued pounding Naruto into the mattress. Sasuke then followed Naruto.

"I love you Sasuke," Naruto said as he laid there all sticky with sweat and his own cum. Sasuke laid beside him and smiled.

"I love you too Naruto," Sasuke said as he watched Naruto go into a deep slumber and soon followed him as well.

* * *

Hope you liked the ending cause i had no idea how to end this one. This one is a shitty chapter but you must always have that one shitty chapter in a story.

**A/N: heads up. i might do a fanfic on supernatural. I got a great idea and i really want to start writing it. So i'm trying to get all my ideas together with this story to finish it up nicely and then beginning my supernatural fanfic. If ya' don't like supernatural, guess what? you just wasted your fucking time reading this shit and i'm not apologizing so deal with it bitch, lol!!!!!!!!!!! ^o^ **


	10. New Revelations

Sorry I took so fucking long to post this chapter up. Was helping my brother move so yeah. Here's the next chapter. Hopefully you like and joy. Thanks again for the lovely, funny reviews. I really enjoy reading them!!!!!!! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Wake up Mr. Uzumaki!" Someone said softly to Naruto. Naruto didn't want to wake up. He wanted to cuddle into Sasuke for a bit longer. Then, Naruto remembered he was in a hospital and woke up with a start. Naruto looked around and saw that he had his clothes back on and that Sasuke was sitting by the window reading a magazine. Sasuke looked up and blew a kiss at Naruto which made him blush.

"Uzumaki-san," the nurse said again softly. "Today's your leave." The nurse brought Naruto some orange juice and left. Naruto looked at Sasuke and giggled.

"What?" Sasuke asked, slightly amused.

"You look old when you read," Naruto said in a fit of giggles. Sasuke closed the book and walked up to Naruto.

"And you look extremely fuckable in that hospital gown," Sasuke said as he sucked on Naruto's earlobe. Naruto gasped and then moaned. The doctor came in and cleared his throat to get their attention. Naruto blushed a bright red and kept his head down while Sasuke looked at the doctor like nothing took place.

"Uchiha-sama," the doctor began. "Naruto's system is cleaned and is ready to leave, I hope you have a safe trip to Japan and get the best help." The doctor smiled, bowed, and left the room. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"We're leaving today?" Naruto asked uncertain. Sasuke nodded his head and kissed Naruto's forehead. "What time?"

"Tonight, we have a lot of time to kill though," Sasuke said looking at his watch. Naruto nodded and sighed. "What's wrong?" Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and wrapped one arm around his shoulder and pulled Naruto close to him.

"I wanted to say farewell to Yuko," Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes. Sasuke really didn't want Naruto to see Yuko but Yuko was Naruto's friend.

"Fine," Sasuke said. Naruto jumped up in a fit of joy and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke smiled. "I bought you some clothes for today." Sasuke handed Naruto the bag and gestured him to change in the bathroom since Sasuke didn't want to risk anyone else walking and looking at Naruto's beauty.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto said in a low, whiny voice. Sasuke looked up from the magazine and almost had a nosebleed. Naruto was wearing an orange miniskirt with a black shirt and he got Naruto some black heels. Naruto looked like a rock porno star.

"This skirt is too short," Naruto whined. "When I bend down you can see my whole ass." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Sasuke walked up to him and lifted him up. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said as he sucked on Naruto's pulse." "I'll protect you from all the perverts out there." Naruto scoffed and smirked.

"The only pervert I need protection from is you, Uchiha," Naruto said sarcastically. Sasuke gasped.

"I'm hurt," Naruto laughed.

"I bet you are and will be later on," Naruto said. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why would I be hurt later on?" Sasuke asked confused.

"No sex for a week," Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened and his grip on Naruto tightened a bit.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would." Sasuke looked at Naruto's evil smirk and replied with a smirk as well.

"Fine," Sasuke said as he lowered Naruto. Naruto blinked in confusion and looked at Sasuke with a dumbfounded expression.

"Fine?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said plainly. "Fine." Sasuke grabbed his magazine and held the door open for Naruto to walk out. Everyone's eyes was on Naruto and that made him feel uncomfortable. Naruto clung to Sasuke's arm and realized that Sasuke didn't respond by wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Naruto looked up and noticed that Sasuke was ignoring him.

Once they went outside, Naruto received whistles from other men. Naruto felt Sasuke stiffened but still, Sasuke ignored him. Naruto then realized that that was Sasuke's strategy. But now, Naruto was going to backfire that strategy. Naruto let go of Sasuke's arm and walked beside him. They waited for the light to turn green to give them the safe signal so they could cross the street. A man stopped next to Naruto and whistled.

"You have got to be the most beautiful woman I've seen in my whole life," the man said. Naruto giggled.

"Nope, I'm prettier than a woman," Naruto said as he played with the hem of his skirt.

"You're a male?" the guy asked in shock.

"Yeah, I am," Naruto said.

"Wow," the guy said and looked over Naruto's body one more time. "You are prettier than a woman. My name is Long-ji and you?"

"Naruto," Naruto raised his hand and watched as Long-ji took it and kissed it. Then, Naruto felt a murderous aura. In a flash, Sasuke had Long-ji pinned up against the pole.

"You touch him again and I'll kill you," Sasuke threatened. Sasuke turned around slowly and glared at Naruto. Naruto looked at him innocently. "And you! Don't you dare give me that innocent look." Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke crossing the street. Naruto tried to run but tripped on his heels and fell on his hands and knees. Naruto lifted his head and saw a car coming at full speed towards him. Naruto held in his breath and closed his eyes. He opened them when he felt strong arms lifting him up and then he felt like he was gliding.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Sasuke's scared eyes and looked around at the people gathering around them. Sasuke stood up and helped Naruto up. "My heel broke." Naruto looked at his shoes.

"Here," a girl said. "I have extra shoes, try them on to see if they fit." The girl handed Naruto her shoes. Naruto took them and was delighted to see that they fit perfectly.

"Thank you so much," Naruto said and bowed at the girl. The girl bowed back.

"No problem," the girl said. "But thank your boyfriend, he almost got hit by two cars trying to save you." The girl waved her hand and continued walking. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and crossed the street again and walked towards his car. They sat inside and Sasuke rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

"I'm so fucking stupid," Sasuke said as he started panting. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back and cooed him.

"I'm the idiot," Naruto said. "I was trying to make you jealous but in the end I almost got you killed." Naruto's eyes started watering. Sasuke looked up, saw this and brought Naruto's face towards his and crashed their lips together.

"Lets just forget about it," Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto again. Naruto nodded and smiled happily.

The whole ride, Naruto was giving Sasuke direction to Yuko's apartment. Sasuke was also trying to get Naruto away from visiting Yuko. Then, much to Sasuke's dismay, they reached Yuko's apartment. Sasuke parked, got out of the car and walked towards the building. They got into the elevator and entered the apartment.

"Naruto?" Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads and saw Yuko sitting in the lounge area. Naruto smiled and ran towards Yuko, gave him a kiss and a hug and giggled.

"How are you?" Naruto asked. Yuko smiled and patted Naruto's head.

"I've been great but how are you?" Yuko asked. Yuko turned his head and saw Sasuke and immediately his smile faded. "Oh, your back with him." Naruto looked at Sasuke and looked back at Yuko.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he walked to Sasuke's side and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's right arm. "We worked things out." Naruto smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke smiled back, leaned down, and kissed Naruto. Yuko gasped.

"How could you take him back!" Yuko shouted. "After all he did to you!" Naruto shrunk back and hid behind Sasuke.

"I've changed," Sasuke said as he walked towards Yuko slowly. "I admit, I'm not the best boyfriend in the world and I didn't treat Naruto fairly but, I'm willing to change all of that."

"You're a liar," Yuko said. "I can tell, Uchiha! Naruto your making a big mistake."

"Last time I checked," Sasuke started. "The mistake he made was living with your drugged up ass and your drugged up, supermodel friends!" Sasuke's voice was rising by every word. Yuko stood there shocked.

"Sasuke," Naruto said as he walked a little closer towards his angry fiancée.

"And don't think I don't know why you hate me," Sasuke said. "You Hyuk trash!" Naruto gasped and Yuko tightened his hands into fists.

"You ruined my father's company," Yuko said between gritted teeth.

"And your father ruined my brother!" Sasuke shouted. Yuko's eyes widened and remembered the romance his father had with a boy who was older then Yuko himself but considerably younger then his father. The boy had dark, long hair that was constantly kept in a ponytail and black, coal eyes, with these marks coming down his cheeks. Yuko looked at Sasuke and for a minute, Yuko thought he saw that boy from long ago. _What was his name?_

"Itachi," Yuko said softly. Sasuke's eyes widened along with Naruto's. Naruto knew nothing about Itachi other than he went abroad to university and died on his last year of university.

"Itachi," Yuko said. "Was a kind guy." Sasuke began to hyperventilate. Naruto ran to his side.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto asked scared.

"I need to sit," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and led Sasuke to the living area and sat him on the couch. Yuko followed and stood by the doorway. Sasuke locked eyes with Yuko.

"I remember Itachi clearly," Yuko stated.

* * *

**A/N: **I had to give yet, another twist to it. I just love twisted stories, hehe!!!!! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the reviews on Arranged Marriages!!!!!!


	11. Yuko's truth and secrets revealed

Well, here 'ya go!!!! Sorry to keep all of 'ya fucking waiting. Had to write a paper for one of my professors. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Itachi was a great man," Yuko said. "I have something that you might want to see." Yuko disappeared from the room. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back as Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. Yuko appeared with three, old, yet, well taken care of books. He handed them to Sasuke.

"These," Yuko pointed at the books. "Were Itachi's diary all the way from when he left your home all the way 'til the day of his death."

"Why are you giving these to me" Sasuke asked. Yuko gave him a small, sad smile.

"I've kept it for long enough," Yuko said. "He always spoke kindly about you so I'm pretty sure he'll want you to have it." Yuko sat across from Sasuke and Naruto.

"Can you sum it up and tell us in your own words what happened?" Sasuke asked weakly as he held the books in his shaking hand. Naruto cooed him and Sasuke relaxed a little.

"What do you want to know?" Yuko asked. "How he ended up in a relationship with my father? How he made me feel special? How my father broke his heart or how Itachi managed to steal _my _heart and take it with him the day he killed himself? Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened.

"He killed himself?" Sasuke asked.

"You were in love with Itachi?" Naruto asked after Sasuke.

"Yes," Yuko said. Itachi did kill himself and yes, I was and still am in love with Itachi."

"What about Jin-hoo?" Naruto asked.

"Don't get me wrong," Yuko said. "I do care for Jin-hoo deeply and really, really like him. It's just-" A tear rolled down Yuko's face. He bowed his head and fisted his trembling hands in his big shirt.

"Itachi was the one you really _loved," _Sasuke finished the sentence for Yuko. Yuko gasped and covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Yuko then said through his sobs.

"Sorry for what?" Naruto asked.

"I persuaded you to leave Sasuke because I was jealous," Yuko said. "I wasn't jealous because of the fact that you had fallen in love with someone but for the fact that that someone was an Uchiha." Naruto gasped and let his arm fall from when he was rubbing Sasuke's back.

"I knew that Sasuke was doing al those things because of his father," Yuko continued. "Itachi had told me on countless occasions how cruel their father was and I also told Sai about your location. I also told Shushu to let you try the drugs." Yuko had broken down by now. Sasuke stared at Yuko wide-eyed in pure shock while Naruto stood up and slowly walked towards Yuko.

"You-you," Naruto stuttered. "Did this to m-me?" Yuko cried out and continued crying. Naruto stood in front of Yuko not registering completely what he was saying. _I was tricked into this? He's the reason why I've become a drugged-up freak? _Naruto thought.

"Please forgive me," Yuko said as he looked up at sad yet angry blue eyes. Naruto snapped and punched Yuko on the jaw. Naruto then wrapped his hands around Yuko's throat and began to choke him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and tried to pull Naruto off of Yuko. Yuko was now seeing bright colors as the air was leaving his lungs.

"Your going to kill him!" Sasuke shouted as he continued to pull. Naruto's grip tighten as tears were rolling down his cheek like waterfalls.

"He ruined my life!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke was completely scared now. Yuko looked like he was about to die if Naruto continued for another minute. Sasuke was beyond scared, he was freaking out.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted again and then he turned Naruto's head and kissed him. Naruto's eyes widened and his grip on Yuko loosened. Yuko crawled away and started gasping for air. Sasuke parted their lips and looked at Naruto. Naruto broke down into tears.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and held on for dear life. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and rocked him back and forth, cooing him. Sasuke then glared at Yuko. Yuko watched them sadly.

"Your love for Itachi is painful," Sasuke said. "If this is how much you love Itachi then that's probably the reason why Itachi chose not to be with you." Sasuke then snuck one arm underneath Naruto's knees and lifted him up bridal style. Naruto still cried on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I know," Yuko said softly, almost a whisper. Yuko let his head fall. Yuko had a flashback.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Yoo-Min!" A man with black hair and black eyes said sternly as he looked down at a young 14 year-old boy. "What the hell happened to my suit?" Yoo-Min didn't really want Itachi to go on a date with his father so he had let the cat into the room Itachi shared with his father. The cat saw the nice suit and began to scratch it. Yoo-Min's eyes began to water. The older man sighed._

"_Yoo-Min," Itachi picked up the shorter boy and sat the boy on his legs. "You know I love your father and I love you too very much."_

"_You're a liar!" Yoo-Min shouted. "You don't love me!" Yoo-Min lifted himself off of Itachi's legs and began to run towards the door when he felt strong arms encircle around his waist. _

"_Yes," Itachi said. "I do." Itachi turned Yoo-Min around and kissed him on the lips. Yoo-Mon melted away and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. Then they heard someone clear their throat. Yoo-Min's eyes shot open and he stared at his father. _

"_Itachi," the man said playfully. "I thought I told you to get ready not molest my son." Yoo-Min's eyes darken. He hated how Itachi and his father thought that the love he had for Itachi was a mere friendly love and Yoo-Min just didn't know how to act. Yoo-Min used to kiss his mother and father on the lips when he was younger. When his mother died, Yoo-Min stopped giving his father kisses on the lips. It was a normal thing in their family to kiss other family members on the lips. _

"_Sorry Young Jae," Itachi said as he smiled at his lover. Yoo-Min glared at Itachi and immediately let go. "ShiShi ruined the new suit you got me." Itachi scratched the back of his head as he laughed nervously. Young Jae sighed and chuckled._

"_That's alright," Young Jae said as he walked up towards Itachi and kissed him passionately. _

"_Just wear any other suit you have," Young Jae said. "I'll be here right after I get out of work." Itachi nodded and smiled._

"_I love you, Itachi," Young Jae said as he kissed Itachi's forehead and walked towards the door._

"_I love you too," Itachi said as he waved. _

"_Behave Yoo-Min," Young Jae said. Yoo-Min scuffed and walked towards his room, slamming his door shut. He knew that his father would sigh and Itachi would tell him not to worry. _

"_Why can't Itachi love me like he loves daddy?" Yoo-Min asked out loud to know one as he laid down on his side on his bed and began to cry into the pillow. _

_**~End of flashback~**_

"I know now Itachi," Yuko said to himself as he walked to the window and watched Sasuke set Naruto onto the passenger seat, shut the door, and got into the car himself and started to drive away. "I know why you never loved me like you loved daddy." Yuko sighed as Sasuke's car disappeared when he made a turn. Yuko walked over to a little treasure chest that Itachi had bought for him Itachi took him to Italy.

"I was too malicious and too vengeful." Yuko said to himself as he opened the treasure chest and took out all the pictures he had taken with Itachi during the five years Itachi was in his life.

"And sadly," Yuko continued as he lifted a picture of himself as a 10 years old boy sitting on Itachi's shoulder with the treasure chest in his hands above his head. "I still am."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and give me lovely reviews. You give me rude, shitty reviews I'll tract you son of a bitches down!! o So, don't test me and give me nice reviews just like i told 'ya to do. ^_^!!! Also, thanks for the reviews on my other story!!!!! (If you just started reading this story and are confused out of your fucking mind on what the fuck I'm talkin' about, check out my page, the new story is called Arranged Marriage)


	12. Itachi's Diary Part 1

Hey! I know it took me forever to post this chapter but work with me! School just started and all of my professors have bombarded me with papers to write. I have a 20 page paper due in November!!!!! So, deal with me. Thanks for your patience. This chapter is really short but don't worry, the next one would get more interesting.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**4 May 1990**_

_I'm going out to a club by myself tonight. Father and I had a huge argument. He really wants me to go to Kyoto University to study business. I'm graduating next month and I'm only 16! This is so hard. I was helping Sasuke with his homework before father came in and ruined our brotherly, bonding moment. He went to my school today. He spoke to my principal today and heard from him that I had rejected Kyoto and decided to go to the University of London in the UK to study visual arts. I really want to go to Europe. I've been to the United States but haven't gotten to Europe yet. I really like and enjoy art. I love drawing portraits of people and I love painting obstacles and illusions. I just wish father would understand instead of being so narrow-minded. _

_Father didn't even call me out to his office, he just started yelling right then and there! In front of Sasuke! My poor young brother, he looked so scared. I wish I can go, take Sasuke with me, and go far away from father. Father wants to run our lives too much and I don't like that. Wanna know a secret? I sent my acceptance letter already and my art teacher helped me. She was the one who recommended me. Father would be pissed if he found out Ishi-sensei was the one who wrote my recommendation letters. Well, I have to go. Father and mother went to bed and I'm about to go and tuck Sasuke in. TTYL!_

_-__**Itachi**_

Sasuke sat there on his assigned seat on the plane next to Naruto. Naruto had fallen asleep and they only left the airport 10 minutes ago. Sasuke was relieved that Naruto would get some sort of rest. Sasuke turned the page and continued reading. Sasuke was also amazed by the secret he found out in Itachi's diary. He never know that Itachi drew and loved art. Sure, he knew Itachi never liked business and declined Kyoto University but he never knew it was because of art!

_**5 May 1990**_

_You'll never believe what happened to me! I went out last night, like I said I would, to an area deep into downtown. The area I was in was an area where gay clubs surrounded it. I was thrilled, shocked, excited, yet a bit scared. I had been to clubs before but never alone and NEVER to a gay one to top that. I went into one called Firehouse. The place resembled a fire department. When I went inside I was greeted by the scent of drugs, sex, alcohol, and more sex. I looked over at the dancers and noticed that some were dressed in firefighter costumes. I sat by the bar and immediately got hit on by the bartender. The bartender offered me free drinks and his number. I'm so calling him tonight. After flirting with the bartender, I was pulled away by another guy. He led me to the backroom. I thought it was like a VIP area but when we entered I just saw a lot of men and boys (some looked rather young to be considered men) having sex on the floor and on the walls. Others were getting blowjobs. Others were having threesomes and others were just plain weird like the guy with the chicken suit giving it to a guy who had a pokemon costume. (People and their weird fetishes). Well, the guy he was leading me into the backroom, Todd, pushed me against the wall and we started out with a fierce kiss. Then, he went lower and lower until he unzipped my pants and started giving me a blowjob. It was the most amazing blowjob I've ever had! Once he was down he pulled my pants down all the way and turned me around so I was facing the wall. Then, he entered me. It was the most painful yet amazing feeling I had ever felt in my life! He started at a slow pace then he gained speed until he came inside me and I came all over the wall. Gosh, do I feel sorry for whoever has to clean this place in the morning. Well, we continued drinking and dancing until I looked at my phone and realized that it was 4:30 in the morning and that my father would be waking up at 5:00! Although, he may think I don't know it, I know that he checks in on Sasuke and I to see that we're sleeping. More like he checks on me to make sure I'm not doing anything stupid. I told Todd to drive me home, kissed him goodbye, told the guards to open the gates quietly for me and I headed up to my room. I jumped into bed and now I'm here with you Joob Joob! Well TTYL, I think I hear father turning on the shower and I'm exhausted. _

_**-Itachi**_

Sasuke didn't know what to think at the moment. He was astounded by the fact that Itachi always snuck out of the house but he was also disturbed by how Itachi described his experience in sex. Sasuke wasn't disturbed by the sex part with another man because, hello, he was with Naruto, but Sasuke always a visualized stuff whenever he read and he definitely had a picture of Itachi in his head at the moment that he didn't quite feel comfortable with. Sasuke shuttered which caused Naruto to stir in his sleep since his head was laying on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair and cooed him to dreams again. Sasuke planted a kiss on Naruto's head and put the diary away. He'll take a nap for now. He really needed one after reading _that_ diary entry.

* * *

I hope you liked and enjoyed this chapter. Give me nice reviews!!! If you got nothing good to say, don't say jack shit!


	13. Naruto's Past revealed

Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I've been extremely and overwhelmingly busy. So hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Sasuke and Naruto were picked up by Sasuke's chauffer after landing. Sasuke only had a backpack that contained his change of shirt, pants, and under wears, Itachi's diaries and the wedding rings. Naruto was beyond exhausted and lazily walked towards the car, leaning in on Sasuke for support. It was at least another hour, not including traffic, to get from the airport to the Uchiha manor.

"Good morning Uchiha-sama!" Sasuke's chauffer, Kakashi, said happily with his one eye visible. He looked over at Naruto and Kakashi brightened all the more.

"Naruto-chan!" Kakashi exclaimed. Naruto gave him a small, genuine smile as he situated himself in his seat. He leaned his head on Sasuke's chest. "I've missed you. I thought you had abandoned me here and left me all alone with the Uchiha." Sasuke frowned and glared at Kakashi. Naruto giggled and snuggled into Sasuke to calm him down. Kakashi smiled and started the car. 10 minutes passed by and they had hit the highway. There was a lot of traffic so they weren't moving an inch. Sasuke knew this was going to be a long ride and with Naruto already in his third dream by now he was going to read another chapter from Itachi's secret life.

_**8 May 1990**_

_Today's Friday and I think I'm going to go to club (1)doseiaisha. Father's been arguing with me lately wanting to know where exactly I sneak off to. He's been saying things like, "I'm an Uchiha and older. Don't think I haven't realized you sneaking away to those clubs in downtown Tokyo." He upsets me all the time. Well, I'm off Joob-Joob. _

_**9 May 1990**_

_You wouldn't believe what happened last night Joob-Joob! I know its 4:13 in the morning but you'll never believe what happened last night. I met this man. Sure, he's a tad-bit older than me but he's a nice man. His name is Young Jae and he's from South Korea! I've never been to South Korea. Anyways, I was dancing there with my new friend Hantsu and I caught sight of him. Tall, pale skin, dark hair man sitting across from where I was sitting. There were a few guys who went up to him to please him but he waved them off. I noticed him looking at me so I moved a bit closer to dance right in front of him. I noticed he was wearing a suit insinuating that he must have come straight from work. I saw a man sit next to him, give him a drink and chat with him. He kept his eyes on me while talking to his friend and his friend spotted someone he liked and left. _

_Joob-Joob, he all of a sudden crept behind me and began to dance. _

"_Hey!" He said in my ear. His voice made me feel like melting in his arms and allowing him to carry me off into his world and live with him forever. But that sounds too much like a wild fan girl's fantasy. I'm a man, a gay one, but nonetheless a man. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and realized just how tall he was and handsome from up close. _

"_What's your name kid?" he asked me so huskily that made my groin jump in excitement in my pants. _

"_Itachi," I answered him. "You?" I asked. _

"_Young Jae," he answered. I grabbed him by the hand and lead him to the back of the club and was fiercely kissing him when he all of a sudden asked how old I was. I told him I was 17 and he paused. _

"_Wow!" he said breathlessly. "I feel like a pedophile." _

"_How old are you?" I asked him. _

"_I'm 34 years old," he said. I stared at him for awhile. He looked well for his age. I knew he was older then me by a significant amount of years but I thought he was at least 27 or 28. I started to unbutton his pants but he stopped me. _

"_Perhaps I should get your number first and I'll give you call for when we can go out to eat or not," he suggested. I told him my number and he kissed me as he left the club. I followed him with my eyes and smiled. I celebrated by dancing and drinking and of course having sex with some local friends. _

"We're here Sasuke-san," Kakashi said. Sasuke closed the diary and shook Naruto lightly.

"Naruto wake up!" Sasuke said a bit cheerfully. Kakashi arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Naruto woke up groggily and got out of the car. Sasuke and Naruto walked to Sasuke's home when Sasuke abruptly stopped when one of the maids said that his parents were waiting for him in the living room.

"I'll go upstairs Sasuke," Naruto said as he looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand.

"No," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto desperately. "Stay with me." Naruto nodded and they walked hand in hand into the living room for Fugaku and Mikoto to see.

"Sasuke," Fugaku said sternly as he saw his only living son holding hands with another man. "What's the meaning of that in which you are doing?" Fugaku pointed at their intertwined hands.

"Mother, Father," Sasuke started. "You all know the Vice President of the Uchiha District, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yes," Mikoto said cheerfully yet nervously. "He's the young boy who made history at the Uchiha District."

"Yes mother," Sasuke said warmly to her. "He's also my fiancée." Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Sasuke. Naruto's eyes traveled to Fugaku's angry eyes. Mikoto gave them a sincere look.

"Fiancée!" Fugaku said angrily. Naruto gasped and hid behind Sasuke. "You dare follow in your brother's footsteps!"

"Fugaku," Mikoto tried to calm down her husband but he ignored her. She reached out for his arm but instead got shoved abruptly.

"Don't touch her!" Sasuke shouted angrily that even made Fugaku stop abruptly. Naruto ran towards Fugaku and helped her up.

"What kind of a husband or father are you!" Naruto shouted angrily which caught Fugaku, Mikoto, and even Sasuke by surprise.

"What?" Fugaku asked.

"Mikoto is your wife and you shouldn't be pushing or shoving her around you ungrateful son of a bitch!" Naruto walked with Mikoto to Sasuke and Sasuke wrapped his arms protectively around his mother. "And you should be proud of your son!"

"For being a fucking fairy!"

"For following in _your _footsteps and taking over the Uchiha District and making it successful trading industry across the globe which was something you never achieved you prideful, self-centered prick!" Naruto shouted back and turned around to walk towards Sasuke and Mikoto. Fugaku saw red and grabbed Naruto's hair and yanked him backwards.

"You faggot orphan!" Naruto gasped along with Mikoto and Sasuke ran towards his father.

"Let him go!" Sasuke tried to pull his father off of Naruto with no use. Fugaku punched Sasuke in the face, turned Naruto around, and started to choke him.

"You faggot orphan dare to tell me how to treat my family!" Fugaku shouted. Mikoto ran to her son's side and helped him up so Sasuke could save Naruto. "The faggot son of a killer and a thief!" Mikoto gasped. Of course she knew the story of the Uzumaki clan but they were never suppose to reveal it to Naruto. Sasuke kicked his father off of Naruto.

"You are to never lay a finger on Naruto or Mother," Sasuke stated. "You will give up all your rights to the Uchiha District and give mother a divorce." Fugaku walked out of the house angrily. Sasuke noticed Naruto was unconscious.

"Mother," Sasuke said. "You are staying with us." Mikoto smiled and walked over to her son.

"I am proud of you and your choice of bride," Mikoto said as she giggled and planted a kiss on Naruto's forehead. "Now go put him in bed, I'll fix us something to eat." Sasuke smiled and walked up to his and Naruto's bedroom. He laid Naruto down and brought the covers over him. Sasuke then walked back downstairs and sat on a stool in the kitchen as he watched his mother work around the kitchen.

"Mother," Sasuke said.

"Yes Sasuke?" Mikoto asked cutting up some vegetables.

"I have some of Itachi's diaries," Sasuke said waiting for a reaction from his mother.

"The red ones?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Sasuke said unsurely. "Wait, how do you-"

"He left the other diaries to me when he left to South Korea," Mikoto said as she walked over to a counter to get a pot, filled it with water, and put it on the stove. "Did you know Itachi wrote his diary entries in different book colors according to the seasons?"

"What?" Sasuke asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"The colors of the books went according to the seasons," Mikoto restated.

"Oh," Sasuke said. He leaned forward.

"Mother? Did you approve of Itachi leaving us?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto sighed as she dropped some of the cut vegetables into the boiling pot and continued cutting the vegetables.

"I admit I was highly upset with the outcome," Mikoto started. "But I was happy for him." She then stopped cutting and turned around to face her youngest son. "It was you I was a bit disappointed in." Sasuke nodded his head.

"I didn't want you to follow in your father's footsteps," Mikoto admitted. "I wanted you to be you and to do whatever you wanted to do. You know, be whatever you desired to be." Mikoto chuckled. "I didn't want you to feel like you needed to gain your father's approval or anything like that." Sasuke lowered his head and stared at his hands.

"But," Mikoto lifted her son's face and looked at him in the eyes. "Now, I am very proud of you. You did what you wanted to do and for that I am happy." She kissed her son's forehead and attended her cooking. Sasuke smiled but then remembered something his father mentioned earlier.

"Mother," Sasuke started. "What did father mean by saying that Naruto was the son of a killer and a thief?" Mikoto dropped her knife. Sasuke jumped a little at the sudden sound and stared at his mother's stiffened back.

"Sadly Sasuke," Mikoto said. "It's exactly what it sounds like. Naruto's father, Namikaze Minato was a thief and Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina, was a killer." Sasuke's eyes widened. Mikoto and Sasuke turned around at the same time when they heard a gasp.

There stood Naruto in one of Sasuke long sleeve t-shirts. Naruto had tears running down his face and he stared at Mikoto.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked tearfully and Mikoto's eyes along with Sasuke's widened.

"Naruto you knew?" Sasuke asked.

"How did you know!" Naruto shouted desperately as he shakily ran his hand through his hair. Naruto began to hyperventilate and he tried to reach for something to keep him stable. He tried to reach for the wall but he missed it and fell on his knees. Sasuke ran to Naruto's side. Mikoto walked over to Naruto and patted his head. Naruto looked up at Mikoto and began to cry harder on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Go to your room and stay with him Sasuke I'll call you when food is ready," Mikoto said. Sasuke nodded and carried Naruto to their room. Mikoto sighed. _Poor child._

* * *

Well, Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for your patience. I will try to upload faster from now on but please bare with me if it takes me awhile to upload. Beaucoup de mercis!!!!!


	14. Naruto's decision

Hey!!! Sorry it took me sooooooooo long to upload. had a complete writer's block! hopefully you enjoy this one. This might be the last chapter

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"_Why are we here?" a child with messy brown hair and a dog on his shoulder shouted at the blue-eyed child. _

"_I getting the documents that belonged to my parents," Naruto said. Kiba was playing with Akamaru. They were in at the City Hall on a school trip and Naruto and Kiba wandered off. Naruto then got a crazy idea in his little, blonde head that he wanted to steal his family's profile. _

"_Got it!" Naruto shouted cheerfully. Kiba smiled at him._

"_Good now lets get out of here before we get caught," Kiba suggested. "It won't be cool for a couple of 9 year olds to go to jail for this crap." Naruto agreed and they both left the room where all the citizens of Konoha's profiles were kept. Naruto's parents died when he was younger and no one ever told him anything about his parents so Naruto took it upon himself to find out who his parents were. _

_After the school trip was over, Naruto refused to go to Kiba's house for dinner and he rushed passed his stepfather Iruka into his room. There, he opened the file._

_Nothing important at first, birth certificates, parents' names, social security, marriage documents and everything else that everyone else in the world had. Then, Naruto came upon a police report for his father first. A felon? His father was a thief? Naruto, being well-educated by his stepfather, understood almost every word that was put in the police report. Accused by Uchiha, Fugaku, the President of the Uchiha District, of stealing some confidential documents and items that Minato threatened to use against the Uchiha clan. Minato was tried and found guilty. He was sentenced to seven years in prison. _

_Naruto stared at the paper with saucer eyes. His father was a felon? Then, there was another police report. Naruto's eyes grew bigger if that was possible at the next police report that still belonged to his father. He was a convicted felon who was on the run. After that report, there was a death certificate. Naruto picked it up and read the autopsy report. Stabbed 34 times! Murderer: Uzumaki, Kushina. His mother was a killer! Naruto hurriedly stuffed all the papers in Namikaze, Minato's folder and opened Uzumaki, Kushina's folder. He hurriedly went through her basic information until he reached the police report. _

**Police Report**

**Name: **Uzumaki, Kushina

**D.O.B: **1 October 1960

**Accused of: **The murder of 18 people. 11 men and 7 women.

**Testament of the Accused: **Minato's crime went all over the news. So it was obvious that my father heard of it. He wanted me to divorce him but I refused to do so. I loved Minato dearly. Then, the whole family started attacking me about the whole situation. Then, my father cut me off of his will and disowned me. They all brought their deaths upon themselves. As for Minato. He wasn't into the whole idea of the killing and when he found me with the katana in my hand, he freaked out and said that I needed help and that he was going to get me help because he loved me so much. I heard him call a psychiatrist and I refused to go back to those therapy sessions with blotches on papers and their constant questioning. I had put away the katana so I freaked out and grabbed the pair of scissors that were on a table.

_Naruto then started screaming. Hurried footsteps were heard and the shuffling of the doorknob was also heard. But Naruto had locked the door just incase Iruka walked in on him looking through the documents that he had stolen. _

"_Naruto!" Iruka shouted again. "Naruto open the door! What's wrong? Please open the door." Naruto continued screaming and was throwing things everywhere. Naruto clutched his chest and fell on his knees. Iruka was fumbling with his keys. Naruto began to hyperventilate. Iruka rushed through the door and ran to Naruto's side. Naruto stated how he couldn't breathe and how his chest hurt a lot. Iruka immediately called an ambulance. At that moment, Naruto wished he had listened to Kiba about not taking the documents. _

Naruto woke up to a start. He looked around the room. It looked familiar but it wasn't his room. Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and realized that it was longer and all of a sudden Naruto remembered that he wasn't the kid hyperventilating on his bedroom floor. He was the fucked-up guy having horrible nightmares of his horrible truth on his boyfriend's bed. Naruto turned his head to the left and saw that Sasuke was sleeping at his side quietly. Naruto threw the covers off of his legs and went to get out of bed when a strong pull made him turn around and look into concern black eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he sat up and turned Naruto's head from side to side examining his color. "You look pretty pale." Naruto averted his eyes and stared at the smooth, white hand over his skinny, tan ones.

"I don't know," Naruto answered truthfully and looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a small smile and nodded his head.

"It's okay," Sasuke said as he brought Naruto into his loving, embrace. Naruto desperately held onto Sasuke. "I'm here and I'll make it my personal goal to make sure your happy once again." Naruto smiled and looked up at Sasuke.

"I am happy its just that my past haunts me and pulls me back from time to time," Naruto admitted.

"Then, I'll make sure they don't pull you back," Sasuke reassured and plated a passionate kiss on Naruto's lips. Mikoto knocked on the door and opened a crack of it to reveal her head.

"Dinner is ready if your hungry," Mikoto said. "Naruto, I made you some tea." Naruto thanked her.

"I want to take a bath first," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded and headed downstairs to the dining room. Naruto sat in the bathtub and laid his head back on the edge of the tub. Naruto stared at the ceiling.

"I won't let you get to me," Naruto said. "You've caused me enough pain in my life, I think I've had enough." Naruto then hurried up and got fully dressed and headed downstairs. Mikoto smiled at him.

"We were waiting for you," Mikoto said. She stood up, walked towards Naruto and kissed him on the forehead. "You are you, remember that and nothing your parents did could take that fact away." Naruto smiled and nodded his head. Sasuke, who was standing behind Mikoto, smiled at Naruto and led him to the table. They all ate and chatted.

"Well," Mikoto said. "I would relieve you boys and go to sleep because I'm exhausted and welcome to the family Naruto." Naruto thanked her. Sasuke and Naruto sat in the living room and were flipping through the channels to find something to watch.

"Sasuke," Naruto suddenly said. Sasuke looked at him and nodded, signaling to Naruto that he had his full attention. "I've made my decision." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. He was confused.

"Okay?" Sasuke said unsurely.

"I've decided that I won't let my past pull me back, no matter what," Naruto said. "Our love is stronger than them and they are not worth our relationship." Sasuke then gave Naruto a sincere smile.

"You've made a great decision," Sasuke said. Then he started laughing. "That must have taken you forever, Dobe, did you hurt a neuron or two?" Naruto playfully punched Sasuke's shoulder.

"Look who's talking Mr. the coffee machine is attacking me," Naruto shot back.

"Hey, that machine kept throwing cups at me," Sasuke defended.

"Maybe if you had been more patient with it and not repeatedly pressing the 'Make' button, it would have been kind to you like it always is with me," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Righteous Man but I complained about that machine dozens of time for it to get replaced and someone didn't make sure the company got a decent coffee machine."

"You were the only complained about the machine. I couldn't just go by what one person's opinion was against the dozens of other workers."

"I was the president!"

"And we were the employers!" They stared at each other for a good ten seconds before the burst out laughing.

* * *

Hope you liked it! If you have any tips on how and why i should end it with another chapter please let me know ^-^


End file.
